Naruto DXD: Uzumaki Naruto Sitri Lucifer
by Night Fury01
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, iblis yang memiliki segudang misteri. Dia pergi hanya karena kesalahpahaman yang terjadi. Namun dia telah kembali, kembali dengan orang-orang yang siap membantunya dalam menentang kejahatan. (Tidak sesuai isinya, huhuhuhu)
1. chapter 1

**Desclaimer: Jelas bukan punya ane!!!**

 **Warning: Aneh, abal-abalan, bikin mual, hasil imajinasi author, overpower!naru, akuma!naru** , **and typo.**

 **Pairing: Naruto U. X ???(Terbongkar seiring berjalannya cerita)**

 **Chapter 1: Prologue.**

 **Naruto DXD: Uzumaki Naruto Sitri Lucifer**

Pagi yang indah dengan matahari yang bersinar cerah, di suatu apartement tidurlah seorang pemuda berambut kuning, memiliki warna kulit tan serta tanda lahir menyerupai kumis kucing di kedua pipinya. Walau sudah pagi tapi dia tetap tidur nyeyak seakan-akan tidur hanya miliknya sendiri (emang bisa ya?), namun tiba-tiba terdengarlah bunyi...

 **KKRRIINNGG...KKRRIINNGG...KKRRIINNGG...**

Oh itu suara jam yang telah diatur oleh sang majikan.

"oke oke, jamku tersayang aku bangun" ucap si pemuda. setalah itu dia mematikan jamnya "cih, kenapa sih aku atur bunyi jam segini, padahal aku kan lagi mimpi dengan ramen-chan, mendingan aku mandi deh lalu sarapan ramen" lanjut sih pemuda.

Setelah melakukan ritual paginya, pemuda tersebut lalu berpakaian rapi ala anak sekolahan lalu dilanjut dengan sarapan makanan para dewa katanya, apa lagi kalau bukan ramen yang tidak menyehatkan (dirasenggan Naruto) "ramen di pagi hari memang yang terbaik". Setelah menghabiskan 3 cup ramen, pemuda itu pun berangkat menuju sekolahnya, tempat dia menuntut ilmu 2 tahun ini.

 **POV**

Yo perkenalkan namaku, em bingung nih mau sebut yang mana, mungkin keseluruhannya saja ya, baiklah namaku Uzumaki Naruto Sitri lucifer, tapi aku paling suka dengan panggilan Uzumaki naruto, umur 16 tahun, kesukaan ya apa lagi kalau bukan ramen, saat ini aku sedang berangkat menuju ke tempatku menuntut ilmu yang mana sudah lebih 2 tahun ku tempati, Akademi Kuoh itulah nama tempatku menuntut ilmu.

Mungkin saat ini kalian berpikir aku adalah manusia, yah di lihat dari manapun aku memang mirip manusia sih, tapi kenyataannya aku adalah iblis. Iblis? yah aku adalah iblis, lebih tepatnya iblis renkarnasi dari seorang yang kukagumi semenjak aku masuk ke Akademi Kuoh.

Sona Sitri, itulah nama majikanku, atau kebanyakan iblis menyebutnya King, dia merenkarnasiku dengan satu bidak pion. Pion? bidak paling lemah dalam bidak catur. Kalian pasti berpikir betapa menyedihkannya diriku, tapi jangan salah sangka, walau pun hanya satu bidak pion, tapi daya pikirku mampu menyaingi daya pikir Kaicho tercintaku.

Mungkin cukup perkenalannya, selebihnya tentang diriku, baik itu tentang marga mau pun kekuatan akan terbongkar seiring berjalannya cerita ini, jadi kalau kalian penasaran ikutilah kisahku.

 **NARUTO POV END**

 **TBC**

 **YO, BERTEMU DENGAN AUTHOR BARU NIH, UDAH SEKIAN LAMA BACA FANFIC, MUNCUL DEH IDE UNTUK BUAT FANFIC JUGA, WALAU MASIH BELAJAR SIH TAPI SETIDAKNYA SUDAH PUNYA NIAT BERIMAJINASI, HEHEHE.**

 **TAPI POKOK INTINYA AUTHOR BARU INI BUTUH BIMBINGAN SERTA MASUKAN DARI PARA AUTHOR SENIOR. JADI JANGAN SUNGKAM UNTUK BERKOMENTAR, BAIK ITU MASUKAN MAUPUN BIMBINGAN DARI PARA AUTHOR SENIOR.**

 **MAKA DARI ITU MOHON BANTUANNYA.**

 **ARIGATO MINNA-SAN**

 **NIGHT FURY LOG OUT.**

 **(HIRAISIN NO JUTSU)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Desclaimer: Jelas bukan punya ane!!!**

 **Warning: Aneh, abal-abalan, bikin mual, hasil imajinasi author, overpower!naru(maybe), OoC, akuma!naru, and typo.** **Pairing: Naruto U. X ???(Terbongkar seiring berjalannya cerita)**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Naruto DXD: Uzumaki Naruto Sitri Lucifer**

Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang lumayan melelahkan, akhirnya Naruto sampai juga di sekolahnya, tanpa basa-basi Naruto langsung menuju ke ruangannya.

"Ohayo minna-san" sapa Naruto kepada teman sekalasnya, namun apa yang ia temukan "cih, gua di kacangin" guman Naruto, tapi yah sudah lah dasar kids zaman now semuanya pada sibuk sendiri. Namun tiba-tiba ada juga yang membalas sapaannya "Ohayo mo Uzumaki-kun" "Seperti biasa he, cuma kamu yang paling sering balas sapaanku, Chizuru-chan(OC)" "Begitulah Uzumaki-kun" balas Chizuru.

Setelah mendengar balasan dari Chizuru, Naruto pergi kebangkunya, kemudian meletakkan tasnya lalu melipat tangannya di atas meja kemudian menaruh kepalanya dilipatan tangannya.

' _Entah kenapa seperti ada yang terlupakan nih, tunggu dulu, pas bangun aku langsung mandi, gosok gigi sudah, makan ramen 3 cup sudah, tapi entah kenapa seperti ada yang terlupakan yah?'_ pikir Naruto. Setelah beberapa saat berpikir, tiba-tiba Naruto langsung menggebrak mejanya, sampai-sampai Chizuru yang berada di samping terkejut "Ada apa Uzumaki-kun?" kata Chizuru. " Aku lupa membawa tugas yang diberikan Kaicho kepadaku kemarin, matilah aku, apa yang harus aku katakan?di tambah aku juga disuruh kumpul dengan anggota Osis lainnya jam 7.15, tapi sekarang sudah jam 7.20, kalau begitu Chizuru-chan aku pergi dulu!" kata Naruto.

Setelah berlarian di koridor sekolah yang padatnya minta ampun, ditambah menubruk para siswa yang lain, sehingga medapatkan sumpah serapah siswa yang di tubruk, akhirnya Naruto sampai juga di depan ruang Osis. Tapi sebelum dia memegang knop pintu, samar-samar dia mendengar suara Kaicho tercintanya, " Awas saja jika dia tidak datang akan ku kebiri dia (tega banget sih luh Neng)". Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya bisa diam mematung sambil menelan ludahnya yang kasarnya minta ampum. " Baiklah demi kebaikanku, aku akan masuk, dari pada aku di kebiri oleh Kaicho" guman Naruto. Setelah memantapkan keyakinannya, akhirnya Naruto pun masuk kedalam ruangan. "O-o-ohayo minna-san" kata Naruto dengan kebiasaannya, menggaruk kepala belakangnya, "Naruto-kun, ini sudah pukul berapa hm?" kata Sona dengan wajah datarnya, "Eee, mungkin sekitar setengah delapan Kaicho" " Terus, apa yang membuatmu terlambat kumpul disini?" "Eee, lupa, _mungkin_..." balas Naruto, walau kata mungkin hanya gumaman, namun naasnya seakan-akan Dewi Fortuna tidak berpihak padanya, karena Sona masih dapat mendengar gumamannya "Mungkin katamu?!, dasar durian bego!, hari ini kamu akan dapat hukuman! lalu tugas yang ku berikan padamu kemarin mana?" Sona kembali bertanya "Maaf Kaicho, aku lupa mengambilnya" "APA??!! lupa katamu, kau betul-betul keterlaluan, sudah terlambat kumpul disini ditambah tugasmu juga tidak kau bawah, ini sudah tidak bisa dibiarkan, hukuman mu hari ini aku gandakan, ditambah kamu harus mengerjakan tugas anggota Osis lainnya" "Tapi..." "Tidak ada tapi-tapian, pokoknya waktu istirahat nanti kau kesini untuk menjalani hukuman pertamamu, lalu pas pelajaran hari ini selesai kau kembali kesini untuk mengerjakan tugas Osis yang lain. Megerti???" "Hai Kaicho" balas Naruto dengan lesu. "Baguslah kalau kau mengerti, sekarang kembalilah ke kelasmu" perintah Sona dengan mutlak.

Poor you Naruto

.

.

.

Setelah menjalani hari yang melelahkan, Naruto akhirnya bebas dari Kaicho tercintanya "hhaa, hari ini benar-benar melelahkan" kata Naruto. Tapi ketika melewati perumahan kosong, entah kenapa Naruto merasakan aura jahat di rumah tersebut. Dengan rasa penasaran, Naruto pun mendekat kerumah tersebut.

" **Hheemm, aku mencium bau daging yang lumayan enak, tapi entah kenapa rasa daging kali ini berbeda dengan daging yang lainnya, eh tunggu dulu ternyata iblis toh, ada apa iblis kecil sepertimu datang kesini? sudah bosan hidup ya?"** kata penghuni rumah tersebut yang mana usut punya usut adalah iblis liar.

"Bosan hidup? tidak tidak, aku datang kesini hanya karena rasa penasaran yang menarikku kesini, eh ternyata ada iblis jadi-jadian" balas Naruto **"APA KAU BILANG??!!"** "Mungkin telingamu masih berfungsi deh" **"KURANG AJAR KAU IBLIS KECIL!!! SINI KAU, AKAN KU CINCANG KAU LALU KU MAKAN KAU"** "Maaf deh, seharusnya yang akan di cincang disini bukanlah aku, tapi kau iblis jadi-jadian" ucap Naruto dengan datar di bagian akhirnya, yang mana tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakang sang iblis.

 ** _'C-c-cepat, sejak kapan dia di sana?'_** Pikir sang ibils liar. "Baiklah, mungkin dengan membunuhmu akan menghilangkan rasa kesalku hari ini, akan ku perkenalkan pada mu benda yang akan mencincang mu"

Lalu Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya kesamping, tiba-tiba kegelapan muncul entah dari mana berkumpul membentuk pedang "Ku perkenalkan pada mu benda yang akan mencincang mu, **Tensa Zangetsu** (pedang Ichigo di anime bleach)"

"Sa, mari kita mulai berdansa, iblis jadi-jadian-san" dengan kecepatan gila Naruto sudah berada di depan iblis tersebut dan tanpa basa-basi langsung menebaskan pedangnya, namun mungkin refleks iblis liar tersebut masih berfungsi jadi dia masih mampu menangkis tebasan pedang Naruto.

"Sugoi na, iblis jadi-jadian-san kamu memiliki refleks yang bagus, baiklah mari kita lanjutkan"

 **TRINK...TRINK...TRINK...**

Adu senjata pun terjadi, tidak, tapi lebih tepatnya Naruto yang mendominasi pertarungan, karena sang iblis liar hanya mampu bertahan, itu pun senjata yang di gunakan untuk menangkis serangan Naruto sudah rusak parah, seakan-akan jika di gunakan untuk menahan serangan Naruto 1-2 kali maka senjata itu akan hancur.

"Yare yare, nampaknya kamu mampu bertahan dari segala seranganku iblis jadi-jadian-san, tapi nampaknya aku harus mengakhiri pertarungan ini, yah karena film favoritku sebentar lagi akan mulai. Jadi selamat tinggal iblis jadi-jadian-san"

Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, Naruto memasang kuda-kudanya dengan pedang didepannya memanjang ke atas, lalu menggumankan satu tehniknya...

 ** _Sowrd art: Shinigami Shoshin_**

Naruto tiba-tiba hilang dan muncul di belakang sang iblis dengan pedang seperti menusuk kedepan. Awalnya tidak terjadi apa-apa, namun setelah Naruto menghilangkan pedangnya, tiba-tiba iblis liar tersebut terpotong di mulai dari bahu sebelah kanan menuju pinggang sebelah kiri.

"Seharusnya kamu bersyukur, karena aku membunuhmu hanya dengan sekali tebas, bagaimana kalau aku tadi melepaskan semua organ gerakmu maka kau akan menderita"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Naruto tiba-tiba hilang dari tempat itu meninggalkan iblis liar tersebut yang mulai melebur menjadi abu.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di apartementnya, Naruto langsung membersihkan diri lalu menuju dapur untuk makan malam, kemudian menonton film kesukaannya, namun tiba-tiba

 **TEET...TEET...TEET...**

'Siapa sih yang nelpon pas film favoritku sedang tayang' pikir Naruto, namun bagaikan mimpi disiang bolong ternyata yang nelpon adalah Kaicho tercintanya

"Moshi-moshi, Kaicho"

 _"Moshi-moshi, Naruto-kun"_

"Ada apa Kaicho menelpon malam-malam gini?"

 _Cuma mau bilang, besok bawa tugas yang ku berikan pada mu, dan ingat kumpul di ruang Osis sebelum bel berbunyi, awas kalau kau terlambat atau lupa membawa tugasmu, maka aku benar-benar akan mengebirimu. Mengerti??"_

"H-h-hai Kaicho"

 _"Baguslah kalau kau mengerti. Jadi kenapa belum tidur, kan aku bilang tadi besok kump di ruang Osis?"_

"T-Tenang dulu Kaicho, aku lagi nonton film favoritku, mungkin setelah selesai baru aku tidur. lagian aku inikan pemuda sejati, mana ada pemuda sejati tidur awal"

 _"Terserah kau lah, tapi ingat besok kumpul, awas kalau terlambat lagi"_

"Hai Kaicho, aku mengerti"

 _"Baiklah kalau begitu, selamat malam Naruto-kun"_

"Selamat malam juga Kaicho"

TUT TUT TUT

Setelah menutup sambungan telponnya, Naruto menghela nafas lega, " _Ha, aku kira Kaicho kenapa, dan seperti biasa dia selalu tegas. Tapi itu lah yang membuatku semakin suka"_ kata Naruto dalam hati

"Aahh, sial, aku ketinggalan satu scane dari filmku" nampaknya kesialan masih mengikutimu Naruto

Sekali lagi, POOR YOU NARUTO!!!.

 **TBC**

 **YO KETEMU LAGI DENGAN AUTHOR YANG BARU INI, AKU INGIN UCAPKAN BANYAK TERIMA KASIH ATAS DUKUNGANNYA SERTA MASUKANNYA SEHINGGA MEMBUATKU MENYELESAIKAN CHAP 2 INI. MAKA DARI ITU TERUSLAH BERIKAN MASUKAN YA, HEHEHEHE**

 **DI CHAPTER 2 INI TELAH DI PERLIHATKAN SEDIKIT KEKUATAN NARUTO, NAMUN YANG MENJADI PERTANYAAN "SEKUAT APA SIH NARUTO, SAMPAI BISA MENGALAHKAN IBLIS LIAR SENDIRIAN YANG NOTABENE HANYA SEORANG PION?"**

 **KAN DI CHAP 1 NARUTO MENGATAKAN, "KALAU KALIAN PENASARAN DENGAN DIRIKU, BAIK ITU MARGAKU MAUPUN KEKUATANKU MAKA IKUTI KISAHKU"**

 **JADI KALAU PARA PEMBACA PENASARAN, TUNGGU AJA KELANJUTANNYA YAH.**

 **SELANJUTNYA, DISINI SETTINGNYA SONA,TSUBAKI DAN NARUTO ITU KELAS 1, KARENA AKU PUNYA RENCANA AKAN MENSKIP SAMPAI SATU TAHUN BAHKAN MUNGKIN LEBIH, DENGAN KATA LAIN SONA SAAT INI HANYA MEMILIKI 2 BIDAK YAITU NARUTO DAN TSUBAKI. PASTI PEMBACA BERTANYA "KENAPA SIH HARU SKIP SAMPAI SATU TAHUN?" AKU SENGAJA KARENA AKU PUNYA RENCANA TERSENDIRI, TAPI TENANG SAJA KOK SKIP MASIH LAMA MUNGKIN SEKITAR BEBERAPA CHAP KEDEPAN, JADI TENANG SAJA.**

 **SEKALI LAGI SAYA INGIN MENGUCAPKAN BANYAK TERIMA KASIH YANG SUDAH MERIVIEW DAN SAYA DOAKAN SEMOGA SUKSES SELALU, AMIN.**

 **MUNGKIN SEGITU SAJA DULU**

 **NIGHT FURY LOG OUT**

 **(HIRAISIN NO JUTSU)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Desclaimer: Jelas bukan punya ane!!!**

 **Warning: Aneh, abal-abalan, bikin mual, hasil imajinasi author, overpower!naru(maybe), OoC, akuma!naru, and typo.Pairing: Naruto U. X ???(Terbongkar seiring berjalannya cerita)**

Chapter 3

Naruto DXD: Uzumaki Naruto Sitri Lucifer

Sudah satu minggu semenjak Naruto melakukan aksinya melawan iblis liar, dan hari ini merupakan hari 'merdeka'-nya para pelajar, apa lagi kalau bukan hari libur. Saat ini Naruto sedang bersantai saja di apartementnya sambil menonton TV yang entah apa yang ditayangkan.

 **TEET...TEET...TET...**

Naruto mengalihkan wajahnya ke HPnya yang sedang berbunyi, "Siapa gerangan yang menggangguku diwaktu libur ini?" pikir Naruto, dia segera menggambil HPnya lalu melihat siapa gerangan penggangu itu.

"Oh Kaicho toh...ha Kaicho...???kenapa dia menelponku"

"Moshi-Moshi, Kaicho"

 _"Moshi-moshi mo Naruto-kun"_

"Nani?"

 _"Apa kamu hari ini ada waktu kosong"_

"Ya, nampaknya hari ini aku lagi kosong"

 _"Kalau begitu kita keluar yuk?yah sekedar menyegarkan pikiran"_

 _"Keluar? Hanya berdua?apa ini ajakkan kencan ya?"_ _"Kencan, kencan endasmu, aku hanya ingin meringankan pikiranku setelah satu minggu ini bekerja keras, aku tadi sudah mengajak Tsubaki, tapi nampaknya dia lagi sibuk, jadi aku mengajakmu. Yah terserah kamu sih mau ikut atau tidak."_

"Kalau Kaicho yang menawar sih, siapa yang ngak mau, baiklah kita keluar, tapi ketemu dimana?"

 _"Kita ketemu di taman aja, bagaimana, tidak terlalu jauh dari apartement mu kan?"_

"Baiklah, kita ketemu disana"

 _"Oke"_

 **TUT...TUT...TUT...**

"Dasar Kaicho, dia langsung menutupnya, padahalkan dia tidak bilang mau ketemu jam berapa. Mendingan aku siap-siap sekarang deh" ucap Naruto.

Setelah beberapa menit bersiap-siap, terlihatlah pemuda tampan (katanya) berdiri didepan cermin. "Yosh, persiapan sudah selesai, waktunya berangkat" ucap Naruto.

Setelah berjalan kurang lebih hampir 15 menit, akhirnya Naruto sampai di taman tempat dia janjian dengan Sona, "Nampaknya aku terlalu cepat deh" guman Naruto, "Tapi yah sudahlah, mendingan cepat dari pada terlambat, kan tidak elit kalau perempuan yang menunggu" lanjutnya.

Beberapa lama kemudian, yang hampir membuat seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang Hyperaktif mati kebosanan, muncul lah sesok gadis yang dia tunggu "Gomen Naruto-kun, aku telat, soalnya aku bingung mau pilih pakaian yang mana" ucap gadis itu, atau kita panggil saja Sona. "Tidak apa-apa kok, aku juga baru sampai" balas Naruto. _"Baru sampai ndasmu, aku hamper mati kebosanan tau menunggu mu"_ lanjutnya dalam pikiran. Yah, dia hanya bias mengumpat dalam pikiran karena dia tidak ingin menyakiti perasaan Kaicho tercintanya.

"Jadi bagaimana penampilanku Naruto-kun?" Tanya Sona, "Hm, dilihat dari mana pun, kau terlihat manis dan cantik Kaicho, ditambah bando yang pas dengan warna matamu, itu menambah kadar kecatikanmu Kaicho" balas Naruto dengan sedikit nada gombal. Dengan wajah bersemu merah, Sona pun membalas, "A-a-arigato atas pujiannya Naruto-kun. Kamu juga kelihatan keren hari ini" "Terima kasih juga atas pujiannya, Kai-" "Sona, panggil saja Sona, sekarang kita bukan berada di lingkungan sekolah, jadi tidak perlu seformal itu, oke?" "Hai, Sona" balas Naruto

"Sa, sekarang kita mau kemana?" kata Naruto. "Bagaimana kalau kita ke taman bermain?" balas Sona, " Yah, terserah sih, kan yang ngajak kamu, jadi aku hanya mengikut aja" "baiklah kalau begitu, sudah di putuskan kita akan ke taman bermain. Ayo Naruto-kun, kita bergegas, nanti kita tidak kebagian tiket" ucap Sona sambil menarik tangan Naruto.

.

.

.

Tanpa disadari mereka telah bermain terlalu lama, sampai-sampai mereka tidak menyadari bahwa hari sudah sore. Saat ini mereka sedang berjalan santai setelah menikmati hari yang melelahkan, "Seharusnya kamu melihat wajahmu tadi Naruto-kun, masa kamu yang usut punya usut adalah iblis takut sama dengan hantu bohongan, hahaha" kata Sona mulai mengejek Naruto. "Sudahlah Sona, kan sudah ku bilang bahwa aku punya trauma dengan yang namanya hantu. Ya sebagai _'mantan manusia',_ ya jelas aku takut dengan yang namanya hantu" balas Naruto dengan jengkelnya. "Tapi tetap saja, wajah mu sangat lucu" " Sudahlah, ayo kita bergegas hari sudah mulai larut" ucap Naruto sambil mempercepat langkahnya, "Tunggu aku Naruto-kun" teriak Sona.

Setelah beberapa saat berjalan tiba-tiba mereka merasakan aura suci sekaligus kelam. "Aura ini,Naruto-kun tidak salah lagi, ini aura da-Teshi" ucap Sona.

"Hohoho, apa yang kutemukan disini, dua iblis yang sedang berkencan, namun sayangnya hari menyenangkan kalian kan berakhir menjadi penderitaan" ucap sang da-Teshi, sambil menciptakan dua tombak cahaya dan tanpa menunggu aba-aba langsung saja melemparkan kea rah Naruto dan Sona.

 **SYUUTT...BLARR**

"Hahaha, mati kalian iblis lemah" ucap da-Teshi itu, namun setelah debu akibat ledakan skala kecil itu hilang, jasad Naruto dan Sona tidak terlihat, sehingga menambah seringai sang da-Teshi "He, sekali serang kalian langsung menja-" "Yare-yare, bahaya loh main lempar-lempar petasan kearah orang, bias-bisa orang itu mati loh" ucap suara yang berada di samping kanan da-Teshi, yang ternyata adalah Naruto sendiri beserta Sona yang ada dalam pelukakannya. "B-b-bagaimana kamu bisa menghidar dari serangan cepatku" ucap da-teshi itu dengan tergagap. "Baimana ya..."

 **FLASHBACK ON**

Setelah tombak itu di lempar dengan kecepatan tinggi, Sona tidak sempat membuat kekkai untuk menahan serangan tersebut, namun tanpa dia sadari Naruto yang berada disamping Sona langsung mendekap pinggang Sona membawanya kedalam pelukannya dan kemudian terdengar gumaman dari Naruto...

 **"HIRAISHIN"...SRINK...**

lalu mereka muncul beberapa meter di samping da-Teshi tersebut.

FLASHBACK OFF

"Begitulah kira-kira ceritanya sehingga aku bisa lolos dari petasanmu" ucap Naruto setelah bercerita tentang bagaimana caranya dia dan Sona berhasil menghindar dari tombak cahaya tersebut.

"Walau begitu, kamu hanya beruntung karena berhasil menghindar dari seranganku, namun kali ini aku yakin akan membunuhmu, iblis lemah" ucap kembali sang da-Teshi. "Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu, karena aku sanksi kamu bisa menghindar dari seranganku" "Naruto-kun, bukan hanya kamu yang akan menyerang, tapi aku juga akan ikut menyerang" "Baiklah kalau begitu, lebih banyak lebih cepat selesai" balas Naruto.

"Nampaknya kamu harus beraksi lagi nih, ne **Tensa Zangetsu** " tiba-tiba muncul kegelapan yang berkumpul ditangan kanan Naruto dan kemudian berubah menjadi pedang hitam "Sa, Kaicho aku sudah siap" "Baiklah Naruto-kun, aku juga sudah siap" lalu dengan kecepatan menengahnya yang bahkan mebuat da-Teshi tersebut tidak menyadari keberadaannya, Naruto sudah berada di atas sang malaikat jatuh dan langsung menendangnya tepat dibahu, sehingga malaikat jatuh itu meluncur dengan cepat kebawah, namun ketika kelihat kebawah di sana sudah tercipta tombak dari es yang di buat oleh Sona, tidak ingin terluka parah dia dengan segera membungkus tubuhnya dengan sayapnya yang sudah dia keraskan, dan selanjutnya **BUUMM** , terjadilah ledakan kecil hasil dari pertemuan antara tubuh sang da-Teshi dengan tanah plus tombak es milik Sona.

Setelah debu mulai menghilang, terlihat lah da-Teshi tersebut mulai berdiri dengan keadaan yang memprihatinkan, walau telah membungkus tubuhnya dengan sayapnya yang telah dikeraskan, tapi tetap saja dia mengalami luka sana-sini, "KALIAN, TIDAK AKAN AKU MAAFKAN APA YANG TELAH KALIAN PERBUAT PADAKU" murka sang da-Teshi, setelah itu dia menciptakan tombak kembali lalu merengsek ke arah Sona dengan kecepatanya lalu dia mencoba menusuk Sona dengan tombaknya. Namun **TRINK** , "Ku harap kau tidak melupakanku da-Teshi" ucap sang penangkis serangan atau Naruto.

"Cih, mana mungkin aku melupakanmu, iblis rendahan" balas sang da-teshi "Baguslah kalau begitu" ucap kembali Naruto "Sa, bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan pertarungannya?" lanjut Naruto, "Baik"

 **TRINK...TRINK...TRINK...**

Aksi jual beli serangan pun terjadi, da-teshi itu sungguh mengagumkan, walau tubuh penuh dengan luka-luka tapi tetap saja dia mampu mengikuti gerkan Naruto.

Tapi tetap saja, dari awal ajang jual beli serangan dia memng sudah di rugikan, dengan tubuh terluka maka dia tidak mampu berkosentrasi penuh karena rasa sakit yang dia rasakan, dan pada akhirnya BUKK, da-teshi itu terkena tendengan di bagian perut sehingga kembali mendorongnya jatuh ketanah, "Sekarang Kaicho" "Hai Naruto-kun" **BRAAKK** , setelah tubuh da-teshi mencapai tanah, Sona yang telah bersiap dengan tehniknya segera mengikat da-teshi itu dengan sulur air ciptaannya, lalu dari atas datang Naruto dengan kecepatan tinggi menghantamkan tumitnya ke perut sang malaikat jatuh.

"Jadi, bagaimana rasanya kau di hajar oleh iblis yang kau anggap lemah?" ucap Naruto, "Sudah cukup basa-basinya Naruto-kun" ucap Sona lalu menghadap da-teshi tersebut "Ada ucapan terakhir?" ucapnya kembali.

"Bu-bu-bunuh aku" "Baiklah dengan senang hati, Naruto-kun laksanakan" "Hai Kaicho" balas Naruto. Setelah itu Naruto langsung menusuk jantung sang da-teshi tersebut dan mengakhiri hidupnya.

"Hhaa, akhir selesai juga", namun tiba-tiba **BLETAK** "Aduh-duh-duh, Kaicho kenapa kau menjitakku?" ucap Naruto sambil mengusap benjolan di kepalanya."Selesai kau bilang??!!lihat sekitarmu, akibat ulah mu sehingga membuat tempat ini berantakan. Pokoknya kamu harus membantuku memperbaiki kembali" "H-h-hai Kaicho" ucap Naruto dengan ketakutan.

Setelah membereskan kekacauan yang diakibatkan pertarungan tadi, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju rumah mereka masing-masing, namun anehnya tidak seperti di awal-awal, saat ini mereka di lingkup kesunyian, "Kai-mkasudku Sona, ada apa? dari tadi kok sunyi" kata yang mulai jengah dengan kesunyian,"Naruto-kun aku ingin bertanya, bukannya kamu dulu ku renkarnasi hanya menggunakan satu bidak pion, tapi kenapa saat pertempuran tadi kecepatanmu hampir menyamai seorang bidak knight, padahal tadi kamu kan tidak menggunakan promosi" ternyata dari tadi Sona berpikir tentang pertempuran Naruto, yang anehnya mampu bergerak lincah tanpa menggunakan promosi.

' _Aduh aku terbawa suasana, seharusnya kan aku tadi menahan diri'_ umpat Naruto di dalam hati,' _Sial, apa yang harus aku katakana?'_ lanjutnya

"Kai-ah maksudku Sona, mungkin kamu tidak tahu, tapi setiap sore aku latihan selepas pulang dari sekolah, terlebih lagi aku tidak menggunakan pemberat yang sering aku gunakan, jadi gerakanku bias selincah itu, _ayo percayalah_ " ucap Naruto namun diakhir ceritanya dia ucapkan dalam hati. Nampaknya ada sesuatu nih yang di disembunyikan Naruto dari Sona.

"Baiklah, aku percaya. Tidak mungkinkan bidak pion bisa beregerak lincah seperti itu tanpa melakukan latihan. Namun ada yang janggal, kalau tidak salah tadi kamu mengucapkan kata pemberat, pemberat apa maksudmu?"

' _Mati aku_ ' "Maksudku pemberat berbentuk gelang yang kupasang di kakiku" ucap Naruto "Oh, begitu. Baiklah aku percaya, tapi awas kalau kau sampai menyembunykan sesuatu dariku!!" ucap Sona sambil mengancam "Hai Kaicho" balas Naruto dengan semangat sambil hormat kepada Sona

"Baiklah, cukup sampai disini. Lain kali temani aku lagi yah jalan-jalan" "Hai Sona" balas Naruto. "Sa, kalau begitu selamat malam dan sampai jumpa besok dan ingat kumpul di kamtor Osis sesuai waktu yang telah di tentukan" ucap Sona sekaligus mengingatkan Naruto tetang tugasnya.

"Hai Kaicho, aku akan ada disana sebelum waktu yang di tentukan" balas Naruto "Baiklah, selamat malam juga dan sampai ketemu besok, Sona" lanjutnya, "Hn" balas singkat Sona, Kemudian terciptalah lingkaran sihir khas Sitri di bawah kaki Sona dan membawanya sang empu ke tempat yang ingin di tuju.

"Hhaa, hampir saja aku ketahuan,untung otakku berfungsi dengan cepat untuk kerangkai kata-kata kebohongan, kalau tidak matilah aku, lagian sih sudah lama aku tidak bertarung, pernah sih tapi pertarungan itu sangat menbosankan ditambah film kesukaanku mau tayang waktu itu jadi aku percepat saja" guman Naruto "Tapi yah sudahlah, yang penting kedepannya akau harus lebih menahan diri. Mending aku pulang untuk istirahat" lanjut Naruto. Lalu di bawahnya tercipta lingkaran sihir, namun bukan lingkaran sihir Sitri yang menandakan bahwa dia budak Sona Sitri, tapi lingkaran sihir yang berbeda dari yang di gunakan Sona tadi.

.

.

.

Setelah sampai di apartementnya, Naruto lekas membersihkan dirinya kemudian makan malam dengan beberapa cup ramen, namum tiba-tiba ketenangannya terhenti karena HPnya berbunyi, setelah melihat nama pemanggilnya, Naruto segera mengangkat panggilan tersebut...

"Ya"

...

"Aku di sini baik-baik saja"

...

"Entahlah, namun saat ini dia sudah mulai memberikan tanda-tanda yang sama denganku"

...

"Tenang saja, setelah aku mengatakannya, dan mendapatkan jawaban darinya, baik itu iya atau tidak, aku akan segera kesitu"

...

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Oh iya sampaikan salamku pada 'mereka' dan katakana aku minta maaf karena telah bertindak egois telah 'menelantarkan' 'mereka' dan juga kamu"

...

"Hehehe, terima kasih atas pengertiannya...

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

Itachi ni-san"

TBC

YOYOYO, BERTEMU LAGI DENGAN AUTHOR BARU INI, AKHIRNYA JADI JUGA CHAP 3, CHAP KALI INI CERITA LEBIH MENJURUS KE NARUSONA, SEKALIGUS ADEGAN FIGHT YANG LUMAYAN MEMBOSANKAN, JUJUR AKU MASIH SUSUAH MEMBUAT ADEGAN PERTARUNGAN, TAPI SETIDAKNYA SUDAH BISA MENBUAT SEDIKIT.

SELANJUTNYA DIAKHIR CHAP MUNCUL NAMA YANG AKAN MEMBUAT PARA PEMBACA HERAN KENAPA ADA NAMA ITACHI DISINI, MAKA DARI TIU COBA PARA PEMBACA TEBAK APA KAITAN NARUTO DENGAN SOSOK UCHIHA ITACHI.

DAN YANG MEMBUAT PENASARAN JUGA, SIAPA ITU 'MEREKA' YANG DIBAHAS OLEH NARUTO DAN ITACHI SAMPAI NARUTO TELAH MENYESAL 'MENELANTARKAN' MEREKA, KALAU PENASARAN TUNGGU AJA KELANJUTANNYA, TAPI AKU TIDAK JAMIN AKAN MUNCUL DI CHAP SELANJUTNYA.

DAN SATU LAGI, TENTANG JUTSU YANG DI GUNAKAN NARUTO, PASTI PARA READER BISA LANGUNG MENEBAK KENAPA NARUTO YANG NOTABENE ADALAH IBLIS BISA MENGGUNAKAN TEKNIK HIRAISHIN JIKA MELIHAT NAMA YANG ADA DI AKHIR CHAP INI.

MUNGKIN HANYA SEGITU YANG BISA SAYA SAMPAIKAN, SEBELUM MENGAKHIRI CHAP INI SAYA INGIN MENGUCAPKAN

HAPPY NEW YEAR

"SELAMAT TAHUN BARU 2018"

SAMPAI JUMPA

NIGHT FURY LOG OUT

(HIRAISHI NO JUTSU)


	4. Chapter 4

**Desclaimer: Jelas bukan punya ane!!!**

 **Warning: Aneh, abal-abalan, bikin mual, hasil imajinasi author, overpower!naru(maybe), OoC, akuma!naru, and typo.**

 **Pairing: Naruto U. X ???(Terbongkar seiring berjalannya cerita)**

Chapter 4

Naruto DXD: Uzumaki Naruto Sitri Lucifer

Sudah sebulan berlalu semenjak aksi NaruSona melawan malaikat jatuh, saat ini Naruto sedang menikmati waktu istirahatnya di ruang Osis. Namun dia tidak sendiri, di ruangan tersebut juga ada sang Kaicho dan sang fuku-Kaicho, Sona Sitri dan Tsubaki Shinra.

"Naruto-kun, kalau kau terus bermalas-malasan di situ kapan tugasmu akan selesai?" tegur Sona. " Sabar Kaicho, nanti aku kerjakan juga kok" balasnya.

"Terserah deh, yang penting tugasmu selesai sebelum kau pulang ke apartementmu" "Hai-hai, Kaicho-sama" balas Naruto dengan malasnya.

Beberapa menit setelah debat singkat antara Naruto dan Sona, pintu ruangan Osis diketuk oleh seseorang...

 **TOK...TOK...TOK...**

"Masuk!" ucap Sona. Setelah mengucapkan kata itu terbukalah pintu dan menunjukkan dua orang gadis yang salah satunya berambut merah darah, dan satunya warna hitam bergaya _pony-tail._ "Oh Rias, ada apa?" ucap sona setelah melihat sang tamu. "Tidak ada, aku hanya berkunjung untuk melihat keadaanmu" balas Rias "Oh, tenang saja keadaanku baik-baik saja" balas Sona.

"Benarkah?. Padahal satu bulan yang lalu kamu sempat bertarung melawan seorang da-Teshi" ucap kembali Rias.

"Jangan bodoh, hanya untuk melawan seorang da-Teshi aku masih mampu" ucap Sona ' _walau kenyataannya aku hampir mati sih, untung ada Naruto-kun_ ' lanjutnya dalam hati.

Memang tidak bisa di pungkiri, bahwa pada waktu itu seandainya Naruto tidak ada sudah jelas Sona akan mati dikarenakan tidak sempat membuat kekkai pertahanan.

"Ditambah waktu itu aku bersama Naruto-kun, jadi makin mudah bagi kami untuk mengalahkannya" lanjut Sona.

"Are, Kaicho sejak kapan kau berani keluar dengan Naruto-kun?" ucap salah satu tamunya, Akeno Himejima.

"Kenapa? ada masalah kalau aku keluar dengan Naruto-kun? diakan pionku, jadi mau-mau ku dong mau keluar dengan dia" balas Sona dengan ketusnya.

Ketika dia memaling kan wajahnya menghadap Akeno untuk membalas perkataannya, entah kenapa Sona merasa ada rasa di hatinya, entah lah rasa apa itu, antara cemburu dan sakit melihat Akeno dan Naruto sedang bercanda.

' _Ada apa dengan diriku ketika melihat Akeno dan Naruto sedang bercanda?_ ' ucap Sona dalam hatinya. ' _Apakah...tidak-tidak, mana mungkin aku suka sama si duren bego itu_ ' lanjutnya kemudian.

"Oh iya Sona, ngomong-ngomong apa tujuan fraksi da-Teshi berkeliaran di daerah kekuasaan iblis?" ucap Rias. "Entahlah Rias, aku juga tidak tahu, kenapa ada seorang malaikat jatuh di daerah kekuasaan iblis. Aku sudah memikirkan sejak lama soal permasalahan ini" balas Sona atas pertanyaan yang Rias lontarkan padanya.

"Sudahlah, dari pada kalian menggangguku disini, lebih baik kalian pergi, jujur kalian mengganggu kosentrasiku untuk menyelesaikan tugasku, terutama kau Akeno, berhenti mengganggu Naruto-kun, karena dia harus mengerjakan tugasnya yang menumpuk" ucap Sona karena semakin tidak tahan melihat kelakuan Akeno dan Naruto.

"Ara-ara Kaicho, kau tidak asik, ufufufufu" balas Akeno.

"Sudahlah Akeno, ayo kita pergi. Lagian kita juga harus mengerjakan tugas kita yang ada di kantor" ucap Rias

"Baiklah Sona, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu" lanjutnya.

Setelah keluarnya dua tamu tak di undang itu, Sona kemudian melanjutkan pekrjaannya begitu pula dengan Naruto yang tadi bermalas-malasan.

Namun di sela-sela mengerjakan tugasnya, Sona melirik Naruto dari ekor matanya lalu berkata, ' _Mungkin apa yang ku pikirkan tadi betul, bahwa aku telah jatuh cinta pada Naruto-kun?_ ' pikir Sona dalam hati

' _Ah, daripada memikirkan itu, lebih baik aku menyelesaikan tugas ini_ '.

.

.

.

Satu minggu telah berlalu, dan dalam satu minggu itu Sona tidak pernah berhenti memikirkan tentang apa yang dia rasakan terhadap Naruto. Dan setelah dia pikir baik-baik akhirnya dia yakin bahwa dia memang telah jatuh cinta pada pion satu-satunya.

Namun semenjak dia yakin bahwa dia telah jatuh cinta, dia harus melihat kenyataan bahwa semakin hari Naruto dan Akeno, tidak lebih tepatnya Akeno semakin menempel dengan pion satu-satunya. Sehingga dia merasakan sakit hati yang dalam ' _kenapa? kenapa ketika aku telah jatuh cinta pada seseorang, namun kenyataan dia lebih menyukai orang lain dari pada aku. Apakah aku salah telah jatuh cinta padanya?_ ' ucap Sona dengah lirih.

' _Mungkin aku harus melupakan rasa ini sebelum aku semakin sakit'_ lanjutnya kemudian.

Terlalu larut dia dalam kesedihan, dia tidak sadar bahwa orang yang dia pikirkan sudah ada di depannya, " Ano Kaicho, kau kenapa?" ucap Naruto.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Daripada kau mengkhawatirkan aku, kenapa kau tidak pergi saja dengan kekasihmu?" balas Sona dengan kesalnya

"Kekasih? kekasih dari mana?"balas Naruto dengan heran. karena seingatnya dia tidak punya kekasih.

"Janga pura-pura bodoh Naruto-kun, kau kira selama ini aku tidak melihatmu sering bersama Akeno? jadi jangan pernah menyangkal kalau dia bukan kekasihmu" balas Sona dengan kesal lalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang diam seribu bahasa.

Setelah Sona semakin jauh, barulah Naruto bereaksi. Tapi dia terlambat, karena Sona sudah hilang dari pandangannya. "Seandainya, seandainya kau tahu Sona, bahwa orang yang kuimpikan untuk menjadi kekasihku adalah kau" ucap Naruto dengam lirih. Setelah mengucapkan itu, Naruto pergi kekelasnya dengan lesu.

.

.

.

Bel akhir pelajaran telah berbunyi beberapa sat yang lalu, tapi Naruto masih betah di dalam kelasnya sambil merenung apa yang terjadi tadi. ' _Yosh, aku tidak boleh sedih, aku harus meyakinkan Kaicho bahwa Akeno bukanlah kekasihku. Ayo semangat Naruto_ ' ucapnya dalam hati sekaligus menyemangatkan dirinya. Setelah itu dia berkemas dan menuju ke ruangan Osis untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya dan menjelaskan kepada Sona yang sebenarnya.

Setelah beberapa saat berjalan, sampailah dia di depan ruang Osis, dengan keberanian dia membukan pintu lalu menyapa penghuni ruangam tersebut "Halo minna" sapanya denga ceria. Namun kenyataan seakan berkhianat padanya, memang tidak ada yang aneh di dalam ruangan tersebut, tapi balasan yang dia dapatkan membuat dia sakit hati. "Hn, kau terlambat Uzumaki-san, kau pikir pekerjaan Osis itu bisa kau main-mainkan?" ucap Sona.

Setalah medapatkan balasan yang seperti itu dari orang yang dia cintai, entah kenapa membuat Naruto sakit hati, ' _Ternyata Sona telah berubah, dia betul-betul marah padaku'_ ucap Naruto dalam hati.

"Gomen Kaicho atas keterlambatanku, saya janji tidak akan mengulanginya kembali" balas Naruto. "Jangan hanya berjanji jika kamu tidak bisa melakukannya" balas Sona dengan datarnya "Terus kenapa kau masih berdiri disitu, kenapa tidak duduk di tempatmu dan mengerjakan tugasmu, Uzumaki-san" lanjutnya

"Hai, Kaicho" setelah itu dia pergi ke tempatnya dan mengerjakan tugasnya.

Tsubaki sebagai salah satu penghuni di dalam ruangan itu, heran melihat komunikasi antara Naruto dengan Kaichonya, ' _Ada apa dengan Kaicho, kenapa dia tiba-tiba marah dengan Naruto-kun, ditambah panggilannya kepada Naruto-kun berubah?_ ' pikir Tsubaki dalam hati ' _Pasti mereka ada masalah_ ' lanjutnya. Dia pun melanjutkan pekrjaannya.

Setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya, Naruto segera beranjak menuju meja Sona dan memberika hasil pekrjaannya. "Hn, kalau sudah selesai dengan tugasmu, kau bisa pergi Uzumaki-san" ucap Sona masih dengan nada datatnya. " Hai, Kaicho. Kalau begitu saya permisi" balas Naruto. Setelah itu Naruto berkemas dan segera meniggalkan ruangan Osis "Kalau begitu sampai jumpa besok, Fuku-Kaicho" ucap Naruto sebelum menutup pintu.

Setelah Naruto pergi, Tsubaki memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya apa yang terjadi antara Sona dengan Naruto "Kaicho" "Hn?" ucap Sona tanpa berpaling dari berkas yang sedang ia baca. "Ano, apa yang terjadi denganmu?" ucap Tsubaki dengan pelan. "Hn, tidak ada. Dari pada kau mengurus masalahku, lebih baik kau fokus terhadap apa yang sedang kau lakukan" ucap Sona dengam tegas

"Gomen Kaicho" balas Tsubaki.

Keheningan pun terjadi di ruangan Osis itu, namun tiba-tiba muncul sihir komunikasi di depan Sona, "One-sama?" ucap Sona dengan heran.

" _Halo, So-tan"_

"Halo One-sama, ada apa"

" _S_ _eperti baiasa he, to the point, bisa tidak kita saling bercerita untuk menghilangkan rasa rindu yang aku rasakan_ "

"Gomen, One-sama. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk melakukan hal seperti itu. Lebih baik cepat sampaikan apa yang mau kau sampiakan"

" _B_ _aiklah, huufftt, padahal aku kan rindu sama kamu_ "

"One-sama, serius sedikit kenapa sih"

" _Begini ada informasi tentang iblis liar di selah barat kota kuoh, lebih tepatnya di sebuah gudang. Aku ingin kau membasminya bersama peragemu_ "

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan segera kesana"

" _Baiklah. Hati-hati, jangan terlalu gegabah_ "

"Hai, ja ne One-sama"

" _Hm, ja ne"_

Setelah kumunikasi itu berakhir, Sona menyuruh Tsubaki untuk menghubungi Naruto dan memberikan lokasi iblis liar tersebut, setelah itu mereka berangkat menuju lokasi.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit sampainya mereka disana, datang lah Naruto dengan lingkaran sihir khas Sitri. Namun hal itu membuat Tsubaki heran, sejak kapan Naruto yang notabene seorang pion yang belum diajarkan menegenai lingkaran sihir bisa menggunakan lingkaran sihir. Namun bagi Sona yang telah melihat Naruto bertarung dengan gerakan lincah langsung tahu bahwa kenapa Naruto bisa melakukan sihir trasportasi pasti dia telah berlatih.

"Karena Uzumaki-san telah datang, mari kita selesaikan tugas ini dan kembali istirahat" ucap Sona dengan tegas. ""Hai"" balas mereka dengan serempak.

Tanpa menunggu lama, mareka bergerak kedalam gudang tersebut. Setelah berada di dalam gudang tersebut terciumlah bau amis darah yang sangat menyengat.

" **Hm-hm, apa ini hari keberuntungan kita, setelah kita makan manusia rendahan tadi, datang lagi makanan yang menggiurkan, terlebih sekumpulan iblis. Benar-benar hari yang beruntung** " ucap makhluk yang ada disana.

"Iblis liar, kau telah melakukan banyak kesalahan, menentang Kingmu lalu memakan manusia. Maka dari itu, atas nama kebangsawan Sitri, aku akan menghukummu dengam cara melenyapkanmu" ucap Sona dengan tegas

" **Khe, iblis kecil sepertimu bisa apa, apa kau bisa melawan kami yang berjumlah enam orang ini?** " balas sang iblis liar dengan angkuhnya. " **Tapi sebelum kau membunuhku, maka aku terlebih dahulu akan memb-** " ucap iblis liar itu terpotong bukan tanpa sebab, di karenakan dia sudah tidak mampu berbicara di sebabkan kepala dan badannya telah berpisah.

"Kalau tidak salah dia tadi bilang apa yang bisa kami lakukan. Maka dari itu aku kan perlihatkan pada kalian apa yang bisa kami lakukan" ucap sang penebas iblis liar yang berbicara tadi aka Naruto.

"C-c-cepat sekali, apa ini kekuatan Naruto-kun" guman Tsubaki, namun masih di dengar oleh Sona. "iya, inilah kekuatan Uzumaki-san. Dia memiliki kecepatan yang hampir mencapai seorang bidak Knight, aku penasaran kalau dia berpromosi menjadi Knight" ucap Sona yang membalas gumaman Tsubaki. "Tapi lepas dari pada itu, kita harus membantunya. Walau dia cepat tapi tetap saja lawannya ada lima. Jadi kita harus ikut bertarung" balas Sona. "Hai, Kaicho" setelah itu dia memunculkan senjatanya yang berupa Naginata.

" **Kurang ajar kau iblis kecil. Kau telah membunuh Aniki kami. Kau tidak akan ku maafkan!!!** " " Maaf saja, aku tidak bermaksud mendapatkan permintaan maaf dari kalain" balas Naruto dengan santainya. " **KISAMA!!!** " majulah salah satu iblis liar itu untuk melawan Naruto.

 **TRINK...TRINK...TRINK...**

Pertempuran Naruto melawan iblis liar itu semakin seru, ditambah yang dia lawan bukan hanya satu, tapi dua sekaligus. ' _kalau seperti ini maka aku akan terbawa suasana lagi. Dari pada menimbulkan kecurigaan, lebih baik aku melakukan promosi_ ' ucap Naruto dalam hati.

"Kaicho, aku izin promosi" teriak Naruto kepada kingnya. "Hm, aku mengizinkan" balas Sona. ' _Baiklah dengan begini, aku bisa menambah kecepatanku_ _dan rahasiaku tidak terbongkar_ ' ucap kembali Naruto di dalam hati.

" **PROMOTION: KNIGHT** "

Setelah mengucapkan promosi, Naruto menambahkan kecepatannya. "Sa, iblis jadi-jadian-san, bagaimana kalau kita naikkan levelnya" ucap Naruto memprovokasi lawannya. " **Cih, kurang ajar. Kau meremehkan kami ha. Apa kau pikir kenapa kami yang melawanmu, karena kami adalah bidak Knight. Maka bersiaplah untuk kami cincang** " balas sang iblis liar. "Maka dari itu, MAJULAH!!!" tantang Naruto.

 **TRINK...TRINK...TRINK...**

Adu kecepatanpun terjadi antara pion yang berpromosi ke bidak Knight, dangan iblis yang pada dasarnya memang bidak Knight.

Naruto muncul di dekat salah satu iblis tersebut lalu menebaskan pedang kebanggaanya, **Tensa Zangetsu.** Namun berhasil ditahan oleh iblis itu, ketika Naruto mencoba untuk melakukan serangan kedua, dari atas muncul salah satu lawannya untuk memotong dua tubuhnya. Namun dengan refleks yang mengagumkan, Naruto berhasil menghindar tapi bukan hanya menghindar tapi dia juga mendaratkan tendangan ke lawannya sehingga lawannya terlempar beberapa meter kedepan.

Tanpa memeberikan kesempatan, Naruto muncul kembali di depan iblis yang menebasnya dari atas tadi untuk melakukan serangan selanjutnya. Namun lagi-lagi berhasil menangkisnya, namun muncul seringai Naruto "Apa kau yakin mampu menahannya kali ini" ucap Naruto. " **Apa maksudm-** " tanpa menyelesaikan ucapannya, iblis itu melihat cahaya di pedang Naruto "Terlambat" ucap Naruto dengan datar...

" ** _Sword Art: Getsugatensho_** "

Setelah tehnik itu terucap, terlihatlah cahaya yang berada di depan iblis itu yang berasal dari tebasan pedang Naruto, mendorong iblis itu sekuat mungkin.

 **BBLLAARR...**

Setelah mencapai dinding bangunan, tehnik yang dikeluarkan Naruto meledak dengan iblis yang menjadi targetnya. "Jika kau berhasil selamat dari tehnik itu, maka akan ku perlihatkan bentuk lanjutannya. Itupun kalau kau berhasil selamat" ucap Naruto.

 _Sementara pertarungan Sona dan Tsubaki_

 **BBLLAARR...**

"Kaicho, ledakan itu berasal dari pertarungan Naruto-kun" ucap Tsubaki dengan nada khawatir. Dia sadar secepat apa pun Naruto, dia tetaplah seorang pion, walu telah berpromosi ketingkat Knight, tapi tetap saja asalnya dari bidak pion

"Aku tau Tsubaki, maka dari itu kita harus cepat selesaikan pertarungan ini dan membantu Uzumaki-san" balas Sona atas ucapan Tsubaki tadi.

" **Hhe, apa kalian berpikir mampu mengalahkan kami, jangan karena kalian berhasil membunuh dua anggota kami, kalian merasa bisa melawan kami. Jangan mimpi, iblis kecil"** ucap salah satu lawan Sona dan Tsubaki. Benar, karena kerja sama epik SonaTsubaki, mereka berhasil membunuh salah satu lawannya.

"Lihat saja, siapa yang akan menang, iblis liar" balas Sona.

 _Kembali ke Naruto_

Ketika sudah tidak ada tanda kehidupan dari hasil ledakan itu, Naruto pun berbalik hanya untuk melihat tebasan yang hampir mengenainya. Namun sekali Lagi, dengan refleks yang mengagumkan Naruto mampu menghindar dari tebasan itu dan melompat menjuah dari iblis itu.

" **KAU, KAU, KAU. BARANINYA KAU MEMBUNUH ADIKKU, AKAN KU HANCURKAN KAU DASAR IBLIS KECIL** " murka sang iblis liar yang melihat saudaranya mati akibat ledakan dari tehnik Naruto.

"Jika kau ingin membalas, maka datanglah wahai iblis" tantang Naruto. Dengan kecepatan maksimal yang di miliki iblis liar itu, dia menerjang Naruto dengan membabi buta.

' _Khe, ternyata dia mudah sekali terpancing emosinya_ ' ucap Naruto sambil menghindari tebasan iblis itu.

Lelah menghindar dari tebasan itu, Naruto mulai menangkis dan membalas serangan tersebut. Melihat adanya cela, Naruto mencoba memanfaatkan celah tersebut dan membuahkan hasil, dia berhasil memberikan luka tebasan di dada lawannya. Tidak mau mendapatkan luka yang parah, iblis liar itu melompat kebelakang.

 _' **Cih, aku lengah. Terlebih lagi tebasan dari pedangnya sanagat perih** ' _ucap iblis itu dalam hati. " **Nampaknya kau berhasil memberikan ku luka. Tapi itu karena aku lengah, kali ini tidak lagi** " ucapnya. " **Baiklah, mari kita lanjutkan"** ucapnya kembali.

Pertempuran pun berlanjut, aksi jual beli tebasan terjadi, namun tiba-tiba di tengah pertempuran...

 **BBLLAARR...**

' _Kicho, Fuku-Kaicho. Cih, karena keasikan melawan iblis ini aku sampai lupa dengan mereka berdua_ ' pikir Naruto sehingga membuat kosentrasinya pecah. Melihat ada kesempatan, iblis itu meyerang Naruto membuat dia panik dan tidak sempat bereaksi sehinggah dia terkena serangan itu di bagian perut.

" **Ada apa iblis kecil?. Jangan khawatir, kau akan menyusul kedua temanmu. Namun sebelum itu, aku harus menyiksamu dahulu"** ucap iblis itu dengam seringainya.

"Nampaknya aku terlalu lama disini. Baiklah mari kita akhiri pertempuran ini" ucap Naruto.

Setelah mengatakan itu, Naruto memasang kuda-kuda dengan pedang di depan terhunus ke atas sambil menyiapkan tehniknya. **"Ada apa ini, entah kenapa aku merasakan ada yang tidak beres. Aku harus berhati-hati"** guman iblis itu.

Namun apa daya, karena terlalu fokus untuk mengetahui apa yang akan di lakukan lawannya, Naruto telah mengucapkan tehniknya...

" ** _Sword Art: Shinigami Shoshin"_**

Setelah itu dengan kecepatan gila, Naruto maju tanpa memberikan kesempatan iblis itu bereaksi, dan tanpa iblis itu sadari Naruto telah berada di belakangnya dengan pedang berada di depan seolah telah menusuk. Membuat iblis itu terbelah.

Setelah melihat iblis itu melebur menjadi abu, Naruto segera beranjak menuju Sona dan Tsubaki.

 _Pertarungan Sona dan Tsubaki,_

 _beberapa saat sebelum ledakan._

"Hah hah Kaicho, bagaiman hah ini? kita hah terdesak hah" ucap Tsubaki dengan wajah kelelahan. "Hah hah tidak kusangkah hah ternyata hah kombinasi mereka hah sangat merepotkan hah" balas Sona.

 **"Nampaknya kalian kerepotan melawan kombinasi kami. Mungkin mengakhir kalian sekarang adalah pilihan tepat"** ucap salah satu lawan Sona dan Tsubaki. " **Mari kita gabungkan kekuatan kita, lalu kita bunuh mereka"** **"Ayo, aku sudah bosan melihat mereka".** Setelah itu, iblis itu mengeluarkan sihir mereka, dan merasa cukup, kedua iblis itu melemparkan kepada dua anggota Osis itu.

 **BBLLAARR...**

 **"He, itulah yang akan terjadi ketika kalian berani melawan kami"** ucap iblis itu. Setelah debu mereda, apa yang terlihat disana membuat kedua iblis liar itu heran sekaligus marah. Heran karena mereka masih bertahan dan marah karena gagal membunuhnya.

Di area ledakan itu, terlihat kekkai dari es yang berbentuk kubus. Sudah jelas siapa yang membuat kekkai itu, jika terlihat terbuat dari apa kekkai itu.

"KAICHO!!!" ucap Tsubaki panik melihat Sona jatuh terduduk. Sudah jelas bahwa dengan fisik yang lelah di tambah _mana_ yang tinggal sedikit, Sona memaksa dirinya untuk membuat kekkai itu membuat dirinya jatuh terduduk karena _mana_ yang habis.

"Hah hah hah syukurlah hah hah hah aku hah masih hah hah sempat" ucap sona dengan wajah kelelahan. Perlahan-lahan kekkai es itu mulai mencair, sehingga membuat mereka melihat iblis yang hampir membunuh mereka.

 **"Khu khu khu, sugoi nah, kalian berhasil bertahan dari serangan kami. Tapi kali ini ku pastikan kalian tidak akan mampu menghindar lagi"** ucap salah satu iblis itu sambil menyiapkan serangan terakhir.

' _Apakah cuma sampai disni saja perjuanganku, padahal aku belum mengatakan perasaanku pada Naruto_ ' ucap Sona dalam hati. **"Matilah!"** lalu melempar serangan itu ke arah Sona dan Tsubaki.

Mereka berdua hanya pasrah menunggu ajal mendekati mereka, namun tanpa mereka sadari, Naruto sudah ada di antara mereka lalu memegang bahu mereka dan menggumankan satu tehnik...

 ** _"Hiraishin"..._ SRINK**

 **BBLLAARR...**

Setelah mendengar ledakan itu, mereka berdua sadar bahwa tidak merasakan sakit, padahal sihir itu telah meledak. Mereka mencoba membuka matanya, namun yang mereka temukan bukanlah dua iblis liar, tapi Naruto dengan wajah khawatirnya.

"Apa kalian tidak apa-apa?" ucap khawatir Naruto. Mereka hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya karena masih heran kenapa mereka bisa berada disini. Tapi Sona langsung sadar, bahwa dia telah di selamatkan dua kali oleh tehnik ini. Pertama ketika melawan malaikat jatuh, dan kedua saat ini.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Sisanya serahkan padaku" lanjut Naruto. Setelah itu, Naruto menghadap iblis liar tersebut yang berjarak beberap meter dari posisi mereka sekarang.

"Kalian telah berani mencelakai mereka, jadi tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk tidak membunuh kalian" ucap dingin Naruto.

Setelah itu, dengan kecepatan gila membuat Sona dan Tsubaki kaget dengan kecepatannya, Naruto muncul di samping salah satu iblis tersebut dan tanpa memberikan kesempatan lawannya, Naruto langsung munggumankan satu tehnik

 _" **Sword Art: Fire Slash"**_

Lansung menebas kearah iblis itu, tanpa sempat menahan tebasan itu, sehingga lansung mengenai iblis itu dan membuatnya terbelah dari pinggang kanan menuju pinggang kirinya

 **"Arrgghhh"** jerit iblis itu sebelum melebur menjadi abu. Setelah itu tanpa memberi kesempatan sekali lagi, Naruto menghilang dan muncul di depan satu-satunya iblis liar yang tersisa dan menusukkan pedang "Kutuk dia **Tensa Zangetsu"** membuat iblis itu tidak mampu berkata-kata sampai melebur menjadi abu.

"Inilah akibatnya jika kalian berani melukai orang-orang yang ku sayangi" ucap Naruto dengan nada dingin. Setelah itu dia menghilangkan pedangnya dan menuju ke arah Sona dan Tsubaki.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Yo ketemu lagi dengan saya si author baru. Ini merupakan chap terpanjang dari chap-chap sebelumnya, dan mudah-mudahan bisa terus bertambah.

Disini Naruto kembali beraksi, walau scane fightnya sangat-sangat membosankan menurut saya, karena pada dasarnya saya tidak terlalu pintar membuat sacane fight.

Tidak perlu basa-basi, karena para pembaca pasti bosan setelah membaca scane fightnya, segini saja dulu dan nantikan chap selanjutnya...

Balasan review

Ikacahya: hehehe, lihat aja nanti kedepannya.

Darkast: kenapa time skip karena ada peristiwa yang terjadi nanti sebelum timeskip, dan masalah pair anda benar namun saya rencana memberikan satu pair lagi untuk Naruto dari salah satu chara fanfic favorit saya yaitu " **T** **he worst One"** , dan kenapa Sona karena saya saya tertarik dengan pair satu ini.

Eins-Zwei: salam juga, saya ingin mengucapkan banyak terima kasih atas masukannya, baik dalam penulisan maupun saran sumarry. Masalah penulisan huruf besar dan kecil, itu memang kesalahan saya karena saya kurang memerhatikan, dan masalah sumarry saya akan buat secepatnya, sekali lagi terima kasih.

Dan untuk para pembaca yang mendukung saya, saya ucapkan banyak terima kasih, dan saya doakan semoga seht selalu dan terus memberikan masukkan

Sekian dulu balasan reviewnya, jumpa lagi di chap selanjutnya.

NIGHT FURY LOG OUT

(HIRAISHIN NO JUTSU)


	5. Chapter 5

**Desclaimer: Jelas bukan punya ane!!!**

 **Warning: Aneh, abal-abalan, bikin mual, hasil imajinasi author, overpower!naru(maybe), OoC, akuma!naru, and typo.**

 **Pairing: Naruto U. X ???(Terbongkar seiring berjalannya cerita)**

Chapter 5

Naruto DXD: Uzumaki Naruto Lucifer Sitri

Pagi yang indah menghiasi kota Kuoh, disertai mentari yang bersinar cerah membuat orang-orang semangat untuk memulai harinya.

Disuatu apartement, terlihat seorang pemuda yang masih tidur dengan indahnya. Namun tidurnya harus tergangu karena bunyi jam yang telah di atur untuk membangunkannya.

Setelah mematikan jamnya, pemuda itu masih enggan untuk meninggalkan tempat tidurnya. Bukan karena malas, namun karena dia masih memikirkan kejadian semalam setelah dia memburu iblis liar.

 **FLASBACK ON**

Setelah membunuh iblis liar yang tersisa, Naruto menghilangkan pedangnya dan menuju ketempat Sona dan Tsubaki berada.

"Apa kalian betul tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya sekali lagi kepada dua gadis yang sedang terduduk. "Ya, kami tidak apa-apa. Kami hanya kelelahan" balas Sona.

"Baguslah kalau begitu" ucap Naruto. "Daripada kau mengkhawatirkan kami, lebih baik kau mengkhawatirkan dirimu sendiri, Uzumaki-san" ucap Sona setelah melihat bekas luka di tubuh Naruto.

Ketika Naruto ingin membalas ucapan Sona, tiba-tiba di depan mereka muncul lingkaran sihir khas klan Gremory yang memunculkan dua orang gadis yaitu Rias dan Akeno.

"Sona, apa kau baik-baik saja?" ucap Rias ketika dia sudah berada di dekat Sona dan Tsubaki. "Tenanglah Rias, aku tidak apa-apa. Saat ini aku hanya kelelahan" balas Sona.

"Maaf Sona, jika aku lebih cepat datang setelah kamu menghubungiku, pasti ini tidak akan terjadi" sesal Rias. "Tidak apa-apa. Seharusnya aku tidak merepotkanmu, namun saat ini bukan aku yang harus kamu khawatirkan, tapi dia" ucap kembali Sona sambil menunjuk Naruto.

"Naruto, kamu mendapatkan luka parah dan harus di tangani segera" ucap Rias sedikit panik. "Ara-ara Bucho, biar aku yang mengurus Naruto-kun" ucap Akeno ketika melihat Rias yang ingin bergerak mengobati Naruto.

"Tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku, kalian harus memeriksa Kaicho dulu" ucap Naruto. "Kan sudah aku bilang kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku, lebih baik kau mengkhawatirkan dirimu sendiri!" ucap Sona dengan tegas.

"Ara-ara, daripada berdebat terus dan membuat Naruto-kun kehabisan darah, lebih baik kita pindah keruang klub Bucho" Akeno mencoba memberi saran.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kita pindah keruang klubku lalu mengobati kalian disana, Akeno siapkan lingkaran sihirnya" ucap Rias sekaligus perintah kepada Akeno. "Hai Bucho"

Setelah Akeno menyiapkan lingkaran sihir, mereka bergegas masuk kedalamnya dan berangkat ke klub milik rias.

.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian, muncullah lingkaran sihir di ruangan penelitian ilmu gaib dan mengeluarkan lima pemuda dan pemudi dari dalamnya.

"Baiklah Bucho, aku akan tangani Naruto-kun selagi anda memeriksa keadaan Kaicho dan Fuku-Kaicho" ucap Akeno ketika mereka telah sampai di tujuannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, setelah mengobati luka yang diterima Naruto, Akeno pergi kedapur untuk membuatkan tamunya teh untuk menyegarkan tubuh mereka.

"Jadi Ri- maksudku Bucho, apa Kaicho sudah tidak apa-apa?" tanya kembali Naruto. "Uzumaki, aku sudah mengatakan kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku" bukan Rias yang membalasnya, tapi Sona dengan ketusnya.

"Wakatta, Kaicho" ucap Naruto dengan pelan.

 _'Ada apa dengan Sona, kenapa dia mengganti panggilannya untuk Naruto?'_ pikir Rias dalam hati. Ketika dia ingin bertanya, dia lebih dulu ditahan oleh Tsubaki dan menggelengkan kepalanya, seolah-olah berkata _'lebih baik jangan tanyakan sekarang'_ dan Rias hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti.

Beberapa lama kemudian, muncullah Akeno dari dapur membawa teh yang telah dia buatkan untuk tamunya. "Silahkan di minum Kaicho" ucap Akeno sambil meletakkan teh buatannya di hadapan Sona. Begitupun kepada Tsubaki Rias dan Naruto.

Setelah membagikan teh buatannya, Akeno kemudian duduk di dekat Naruto dan mencoba bercanda dengannya, namun aksinya terhenti ketika Sona mulai berbicara.

"Ne Uzumaki-san, aku ingin bertanya, bukannya limit promosimu tadi menjadi Knight sudah habis. Tapi kenapa gerakanmu lebih cepat dari yang aku pikirkan?". Nampaknya Sona mulai curiga dengan kecepatan yang di miliki Naruto.

Bukannya menjawab, Naruto malah berdiri dari duduknya dan menuju pintu keluar. Tapi sebelum dia benar-benar keluar, dia hanya mengucapkan "Kaicho, tidak bukan hanya Kaicho, tapi kalian semua, masih banyak hal yang kalian tidak ketahui tentang aku. Satu-satu yang kalian ketahui tentang diriku yaitu pion dari Sona Kaicho, itu saja" ucap Naruto dengan lirih kemudian menutup pintu.

Mereka yang tersisa diruangan itu hanya mampu dibuat terdiam dan berpikir apa maksud dari perkataan Naruto barusan. Rias yang sudah tidak mampu menahan rasa penasaranya akhirnya bertanya pada Sona

"Sona, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi antara kalian, kau dan Naruto" tanya Rias. "Kenapa kau tidak bertanya kepada Akeno, mungkin dia lebih tau apa yang terjadi sebenarnya" balas Sona dengan datarnya, "Tsubaki ayo kita pergi" ucap Sona lalu berdiri diikuti Tsubaki meninggalkan ruangan Rias.

"Akeno, apa kau tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara Sona dengan Naruto?" tanya kembali Rias, tapi kali ini kepada Queennya.

"Entahlah Bucho, aku pun heran kenapa Kaicho berkata seperti itu" balas Akeno. Dia pun heran dengan maksud perkataan Sona tadi tentang masalah yang dialami Sona dengan Naruto.

"Hhaa, Sudahlah, memikirkan ini membuatku pusing, entar masalah mereka selesai juga" ucap Rias pasrah.

 **FLASBACK OFF**

 _'Hhaa, dari pada terlambat, lebih baik aku segera bangun dan pergi kesekolah sebelum aku mendapatkan masalah dari Kaicho akibat terlambat kumpul di kantor Osis'_ pikir Naruto.

Setelah melakukan persiapan, Naruto pun berangkat menuju sekolahnya. Namun ketika dia baru saja berbalik setelah menutup pintu apartementnya, dia melihat Akeno berdiri di depannya.

"Ohayo Naruto-kun" sapa Akeno dengan riangnya. "Oh, Ohayo Akeno, ada apa tumben kesini?" " Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin mengajakmu berangkat bareng kesekolah, sekaligus ingin bertanya sesuatu" balas Akeno.

"Hm, dan pertanyaan apakah itu?" tanya kembali Naruto. "Aku hanya ingin bertanya, sebenarnya masalah apa yang sedang kau alami dengan Kaicho. Semalam dia mengatakan bahwa mungkin aku lebih tau tentang apa yang terjadi antara kalian" tanya Akeno.

"Oh, itu yah, masalah itu aku pun tidak tau. Dia tiba-tiba marah padaku kemarin. Saking marahnya, sampai-sampai nama panggilanku pun berubah" jawab Naruto atas pertanyaan Akeno.

"Tapi tetap sajakan, pasti ada sebabnya" balas Akeno. "Nah itulah yang menjadi masalahnya sekarang, aku juga tidak tau apa penyebabnya sehingga dia marah padaku" balas Naruto kembali.

 _'Tunggu dulu coba ku pikir, Sona marah ketika dia menanggap aku dan Akeno itu sepasang kekasih. Apa jangan-jangan...'_ pikir Naruto mulai senang. Nampaknya dia mulai mengetahui penyebab Sona marah.

"Ayo Akeno kita bergegas, mungkin hari ini aku akan tau apa penyebab dari Kaicho marah" ucap Naruto dengan senangnya, dan tanpa sadar dia menggenggam tangan Akeno dan berlari menuju akademi Kuoh.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa menit berlari-larian bersama Akeno, akhirnya mereka berdua sampai di sekolahnya. Namun tanpa sadar tangan mereka masih bertautan dan tanpa mereka ketahui bahwa Sona melihat hal itu, sehingga membuat Sona tambah sakit hati.

Namun, saat ini dia yakin apa yang dia rasakan, karena menurutnya ketika dia sudah mengatakannya, maka dia bisa lepas dari rasa itu.

"Baiklah Akeno, kita berpisah disini. Aku ingin menuju keruang Osis dulu. Jadi sampai jumpa" ucap Naruto dan bergegas menuju ruang Osis tanpa menunggu jawaban daro Akeno.

"Ara-ara, dia meninggalkanku disini. Bahkan dia tidak menunggu balasanku" ucap Akeno. Setelah berkata seperti itu dia pun berjalan menuju kelasnya.

 _Kembali ke Naruto_

Setelah dia berlari-larian di koridor sekolah, akhirnya dia sampai juga di depan pintu ruangan Osis. Namun ketika dia ingin masuk, pintu itu lebih dahulu terbuka dari dalam dan keluarlah sang ketua Osis.

"Gomen Kaicho, aku terlambat lagi" ucap Naruto dengan takutnya. Kenapa hari ini dia terlambat lagi, padahal kemarin baru saja dia berjanji tidak akan terlambat.

"Tidak apa-apa, hari ini keterlambatanmu aku maafkan. Tapi sebagai gantinya pulang sekolah nanti temui aku di atap, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan" ucap Sona dengan datarnya. "Jadi saat ini, lebih baik kau ke kelasmu sekarang juga" perintah mutlak Sona.

"Hai Kaicho".

.

.

.

Sejak dimulainya jam pelajaran pertama sampai terakhir, Naruto tidak bisa berkosentrasi dengan pelajaran yang disampaikan oleh gurunya. Apa yang ada dipikirannya cuma satu, hal apa yang ingin dibicarakan Sona dengannya nanti.

 **KRING...KRING...KRING...**

Akhirnya penantian Naruto berakhir, dengan tidak sabarnya dia segera berkemas dan bersiap-siap menuju atap sekolah, bahkan sapaan teman sebangkunya, Chizuru tidak dia balas.

Setelah sampai di atap sekolah, ternyata Sona sudah ada di sana. Dan lagi-lagi dia kecewa pada dirinya karena dia terlambat lagi.

"Maaf Kaicho aku terlambat, soalnya pelajaranku baru saja selesai" ucap Naruto mencoba menjelaskan. "Tidak apa-apa, lagian aku baru saja sampai di sini" balas Sona.

Akhirnya Naruto merasa tenang, dia kira Sona dari tadi menunggu disini. "Jadi apa yang ingin Kaicho bicarakan?" tanya Naruto.

Setelah meyakinkan dirinya, Sona Akhirnya berbalik dan menarik nafas lalu berkata "Naruto, aku mencintaimu" ucap Sona dengan mantap.

"Kaicho..." perkataan Naruto terhenti, karena Sona memberika kode kalau dia belum selesai "Iya aku mencintaimu Naruto. Tapi itu dulu, sekarang tidak lagi, karena perasaan itu telah hilang".

Entah kenapa Naruto merasakan sulit bernafas, dia merasa bahwa dia telah diangkat setinggi-tingginya oleh pengakuan Sona. Namun pernyataan selanjutnya membuatnya seakan-seakan dilepaskan begitu saja dari ketinggian dan membiarkan dia membentur tanah.

 _'Tapi kenapa...'_ "Tapi kenapa...kenapa kau mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku, lalu sekarang tidak lagi?" ucap Naruto dengam lirih

"Aku mengatakan agar kau tau" balas Sona dengan datarnya. "Apa kau tidak berpikir bahwa itu bisa saja membuatku sakit hati?" tanya Naruto kembali.

"Sakit hati? buat apa kau merasakan sakit hati, kalau kenyataannya kamu sudah punya kekasih. Jangan coba membodohiku Naruto, apa kau pikir aku tidak melihatmu tadi pagi dengan Akeno berpegangan tangan sambil tersenyum bahagia. Maaf saja aku tidak buta untuk melihat hal seperti itu" ungkap Sona.

 _'ini salah...'_ "Sona, apa yang kau lihat tadi pagi itu hanyalah kesala-" "Apa kau mencoba menyangkal lagi? dan mengatakan bahwa semua itu hanyalah kesalahpahaman. Ternyata benar, kamu hanya bisa mempermainkan hati perempuan. Setelah kau menyangkal bahwa Akeno adalah kekasihmu, lalu beralih mendekati aku dan membuat Akeno tersakiti?. Jangan mimpi Naruto" perkataan Naruto terpotong oleh bantahan Sona dengan tegas.

"Dengar apa yang aku katakan Naruto. Aku mencintaimu, tapi itu dulu sekarang perasaan itu sudah hilang. Jadi jika kau ingin menganggap apa yang terjadi hari ini tidak pernah terjadi, terserah. Karena itu lebih baik dan akan membuatmu fokus pada pekerjaanmu" ucap Sona dengan datar dan tegas.

Melihat Naruto tidak merespon perkataannya, Sona merasa bahwa masalah ini telah selesai dia pun mulai melangkah untuk pergi dari tempat ini.

Namun langkahnya terhenti setelah tepat berada di depan pintu karena mendengarkan perkataan Naruto "Sebenarnya, aku dan Akeno tidak ada hubungan apa-apa, karena pada dasarnya orang yang aku cintai, orang yang aku impikan menjadi kekasihku adalah kamu, Sona Sitri. Namun pernyataan mu bahwa kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi, maka aku menyerah untuk meyakinkanmu. Maka dari itu aku akan mencoba menghilangkan rasa cinta ini walau pun sulit" ucap lirih Naruto.

Sona yang mendengar hal ini pun syok, ternyata apa yang selama ini dia lihat benar-benar adalah kesalahpahaman. Namun karena keegoisannya dia tidak mau mendengar penjelasan Naruto.

Ketika dia berbalik untuk melihat Naruto, ternyata dia sudah pergi dan hanya meniggalkan seberkas cahaya kuning dan setetes air mata.

 _'Maaf Naruto-kun. Aku benar-benar minta maaf'_ sesal Sona dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

Setelah menghilang dari atap sekolah, Naruto muncul di dalam kamarnya. Lalu dia duduk termenung diatas ranjangnya memikirkan hal yang terjadi barusan.

 _'Ternyata, ternyata selama ini Sona mencintaiku. Karena aku tidak peka, ditambah Akeno semakin dekat denganku, membuat Sona salah paham'_ pikir Naruto.

"Tapi mau diapa, dia sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi maka dari itu sudah saatnya aku menyerah dan mencoba melupakannya walau pun sulit" guman Naruto. "Baiklah, sudah saatnya aku bekemas dan menyusul 'mereka'. Sudah lama aku meniggalkan mereka hanya keegoisanku untuk mengejar cintaku. Namun pada akhirnya, yang ada hanya penyesalan" lanjutnya.

Setelah mengtakan itu, Naruto kemudian berkemas dan membawa barang-barang yang perlu dibawa. "Yosh, semua sudah selesai. Saatnya kembali ke Kuoh dan menyerahkan milik Sona" ucap Naruto dengan mengangkat tangannya dan tiba-tiba dari ketiadaan muncul partikel membentuk suatu benda. Benda itulah adalah pion yang di gunakan Sona untuk membangkitkan Naruto menjadi iblis.

"Sebelum berangkat ke Kuoh, sebaiknya aku menghubungi Itachi ni-san, bahwa aku akan segera kesana".

Lalu Naruto mengambil HPnya dan menghubungi Itachi

"Moshi-moshi"

 _"Moshi-mosho Naruto-kun. Ada apa?"_

"Katakan kepada 'mereka' bahwa aku akan segera kesana, dan katakan juga 'mereka' semua harus ada ditempat ketika aku datang"

 _"Baiklah kalau begitu, perintahmu akan aku laksanakan my king"_

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Lalu siapakan altarnya, karena jika aku berikan tanda maka saatnya kalian teleportasikan aku. Mengerti?!"

 _"Hai, aku mengerti"_

 **TUT...TUT...TUT...**

"Sekarang tinggal mengurus satu hal lagi" ucap Naruto. Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Naruto lalu mengumpulkan barang-barangnya lalu mengeluarkan perkamen untuk menyimpan semua barangnya.

Setelah menyegel semua barangnya, Naruto akhirnya bersiap-siap menuju sekolahnya, akademi Kuoh.

.

.

.

Di ruangan Osis, disana duduklah Sona di bangkunya sambil melamun. Lalu di sofa sudah ada Rias dan Akeno serta Tsubaki yang heran melihat Kaichonya melamun senjak dia kembali ke ruang Osis.

"Psstt, Tsubaki-san ada apa dengan Sona, dari tadi dia hanya melamun?" tanya Rias pada Tsubaki. "Entahlah, dia begitu setelah dia kembali dari atap sekolah" balas Tsubaki.

"Coba tanyakan ada apa dengan dia" kata Rias kembali. "Aku tidak mai terlibat masalah lagi kalau kita bertanya tentang apa yang terjadi pada Kaicho" ucap kembali Tsubaki. Dia ingat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu ketika dia bertanya, dan berakhir dia yang dimarahi.

Namun tanoa di sangka, Akeno dengan beraninya bertanya membuat Tsubaki panas dingin. "Ara-ara, Kaicho ada apa dengan mu, ufufufu" tanya Akeno.

"Bukan urusanmu" balas Sona dengan ketusnya. Namun ketika dia ingin membalasnya, tiba-tiba muncul seberkas cahaya kuning di dalam Ruangan Osis.

"Naruto/Naruto-kun" ucap mereka dengan kompak.

"Yo" balas Naruto menanggapi panggilan dari para penghuni kantor Osis.

Naruto melihat satu-persatu penghuni ruangan Osis, mulai dari Rias dan terakhir Sona. Ketika dia menatap Sona, gadis itu hanya mampu berpaling. Sona merasa bahwa dirinyalah bersalah, karena tidak mau mendengar penjelasan dari Naruto.

Tidal mau berlama-lama, akhirnya Naruto mulai mengeluarkan suaranya, "Khem, begini kedatanganku disini bukan tanpa sebab. Pertama aku ingin berpamitan dan kedua aku hanya ingin mengembalikan barang milik Kaicho" ucap Naruto.

"Berpamitan? emangnya kau mau kemana Naruto?" ucap Rias mewakili penghuni Osis lainnya. "Aku hanya ingin berpamitan, karena setelah ini aku ingin pergi dari Kuoh, karena apa yang aku harapkan sudah hilang" balas Naruto sambil melirik ke arah Sona melalui ujung matanya.

"Emangnya kau mau kemana, bukannya kau berasal dari kota ini?" kali ini Tsubaki yang bertanya. "Tidak, sebenarnya aku bukan berasal dari kota ini. Memang kalau kalian menemukan aku disini, tapi kenyataannya aku bukanlah berasal dari kota ini. Lebih tepatnya aku berasal dari tempat yang sama dengan kalian Rias, Sona" ucap Naruto dengan lirih.

"Apa maksudmu dari tempat yang sama?" kali ini Sona yang bertanya. "Kan sudah ku bilang, satu-satunya yang kalian ketahui tentang aku adalah bidak pionmu, tidak kurang dan tidak lebih" balas Naruto atas pertanyaan Sona.

"Tenang saja, seiring berjalannya waktu semuanya pasti akan terbongkar" ucap Naruto kemudian dengan senyumannya.

"Selanjutnya, aku disini hanya ingin mengembalikan ini" ucap Naruto sambil berjalan kearah Sona dan memperlihatkan benda yang dia pegang.

"Naruto, bukan kah itu bidak pion yang aku gunakan dulu?" " Ya, tepat sekali. Inilah bidak pion yang kau gunakan dulu" balas Naruto kemudian.

"Tapi kenapa, kenapa kau melakukan sejauh ini hanya perkataanku tadi? lalu jika pion yang digunakan untuk merenkarnasi dikeluar, maka orang itu akan mati" tanya Sona mulai sedih. "Tenang saja, ada saatnya nanti kalian mengetahui siapa aku sebenarnya" ucap Naruto, Namun saat ini"laniut Naruto "Sona" ucap Naruto sambil memegang tangan Sona, "Pada dasarnya aku datang kekota ini hanya karena mu. Aku datang kekota ini karena aku mencintaimu. Namun setelah apa yang kau katakan diatap sekolah tadi, itu membuatku sakit dan hilang harapan" ucap Naruto sambil merapatkan tubuh mereka dengan mendekap pinggang Sona.

"Naruto, tapi-" "Ssttt, sudahlah Sona. Aku mengerti kok dengan keadaanmu. Seharusnya aku menyadari lebih cepat bahwa kau juga mencintaiku, bukan malah semakin akrab dengan Akeno. Tapi yang lalu biarlah berlalu, saat ini aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa aku masih mencintaimu" ucap Naruto yang sudah merapatkan dahinya dengan dahi Sona.

Akhirnya mereka tau masalah apa yang dihadapi oleh Naruto dan Sona. Mereka hanya terlibat masalah percintaan dan kesalahpahaman. Namun mereka tidak mau mengganggu Naruto dan Sona, mereka ingin melihat bagaimana kelanjutan masalah ini.

"Setelah kepergianku, aku harap kau tetap menjadi Sona yang ku kenal. Kalau pun kau masih mencintaiku, maka tunggulah aku karena suatu saat nanti aku pasti kembali lagi kesini" ucap Naruto dengan senyum cerahnya.

Sona hanya mampu memejamkan matanya dan meresapi bau tubuh Naruto dan hembusan nafas yang mengenai wajahnya. Entah kenapa, Saat ini Sona merasa tenang sekali berada dindekat Naruto, ia ingin lebih lama lagi seperti ini dengan Naruto. Namun kenyataannya, Naruto akan pergi meninggalkannya.

Setelah lama dalam posisi itu, Naruto akhirnya mundur dan mulai melangkah menjauh. Namun Langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti karena ada tangan yang melingkari perutnya dari belakang. "Sona" ucap lirih Naruto.

"Naruto-Kun, jangan pergi" ucap Sona "Karena sebenarnya aku masih mencintaimu" lanjutnya kemudian.

"Hehehe, aku bahagia mendengatnya. Tapi maaf aku harus pergi, karena aku sudah lama menelantarkan orang-orang yang harus kulindungi. Sekali lagi maaf Sona" ucap Naruto sambil melepaskan pelukan Sona.

Namun sebelum Naruto menghilang, dia membalikkan badannya menghadap Sona dan memajukan kepalanya lebih dekat kearah Sona dan mencium .dahinya. " Jika kau benar-benar masih mencintaiku, maka tunggulah aku kembali" setelah mengatakan itu, Naruto menghilang meninggalkan seberkas cahaya kuning.

"NARUTO!!!" teriak Sona setelah sadar bahwa Naruto sedah hilang.

.

.

.

Disuatu tempat, tiba-tiba muncullah sebekas cahaya kuning ditengah-tengah sebuah altar yang di kelilingi oleh beberapa orang.

"Sa, mari kita mulai bergerak tim" ucap Naruto setelah muncul dari seberkas cahaya kuning tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Yo yo yo, ketemu lagi dengan author baru ini, akhirnya sudah sampai chap 5 (lompat-lompat).

Tidak perlu berbasa-basi, karena para reader pasti lelah membaca chap ini.

Untuk review, saya bingung mau balas yang mana. Namun aku hanya bisa mengtakan terima kasih atas semua dukungannya dan saya akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk menanbaha wordnya.

Sekian.

 **NIGHT FURY LOG OUT** **(HIRAISHIN NO JUTSU)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Desclaimer: Jelas bukan punya ane!!!**

 **Warning: Aneh, abal-abalan, bikin mual, hasil imajinasi author, overpower!naru(maybe), OoC, akuma!naru, and typo.**

 **Pairing: Naruto U. X ???(Terbongkar seiring berjalannya cerita)**

Chapter 6

Naruto DXD: Uzumaki Naruto Sitri Lucifer

 **POV**

Yo, sudah setahun lebih lamanya aku meninggalkan kota Kuoh, dan kembali berkumpul bersama timku. Semenjak aku pergi, aku mulai melatih kembali kekuatanku yang tertunda akibat mengejar cintaku.

Awalnya, memang terasa sulit melupakannya. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, akhirnya aku bisa menyesuaikan diri.

Saat ini, kekuatanku sudah bertambah dari satu tahun yang lalu. Yah, mulai dari tehnik pedangku sampai ke tehnik yang diajarkan oleh salah satu anggota timku, Ninjutsu.

Ninjutsu? kalian pasti bertanya kok iblis bisa menggunakan Ninjutsu?. Aku bisa menggunakan Ninjutsu karena darah seorang ninja mengalir di tubuhku.

Uzumaki Kushina, itulah nama ibuku. Sebelum dia direnkarnasi oleh seorang iblis dari Mekai, dia adalah seorang ninja yang di takuti oleh seluruh ninja yang ada di desa ini. Cukup hanya menyebut gelarnya, Red Head No Habanero maka akan membuat lawan kocar kacir.

Cukup segini dulu aku ceritakan tentang masa laluku, karena saat ini aku sedang berada di kota Kuoh kembali dan menyaksikan pertempuran yang menurutku berat sebelah.

Kenapa aku mengatakan berat sebelah, coba bayangkan orang yang telah berkecimpung di medan perang selama ratusan tahun yang memiliki pengalaman segudang melawan sekelompok iblis muda dari Kuoh akademi. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Rias Gremory dan Sona Sitri beserta para peragenya.

 **POV END**

"HAHAHA, apa hanya segini kekuatan dari adik Maou, baiklah dengan membunuh kalian, maka keinginanku akan tercapai, yaitu Great war jilid 2, HAHAHA" kokabiel dengan kekuatannya dia menciptakan tombak cahaya yang sangat besar seukuran bus.

' _Apa hanya sampai disini perjuanganku. Padahal aku belum bertemu kembali dengan Naruto-kun dan mengungkapkan perasaanku'_ ucap Sona dalam hati. ' _Gomen Naruto-kun'_ ucapnya kembali.

"Matilah!!!" ucap kokabiel sambil melemparkan tombaknya kearah iblis muda.

 _Kembali ke Naruto beberapa saat sebelum tombak dilemparkan._

"Nampaknya aku harus turun tangan nih" guman Naruto. "Sasuke, Rock lee, Gaara" setelah menyebut nama itu, muncul seberkas kilat di belakangnya. "Kalian mengertikan apa yang harus kalian lakukan" ucap Naruto """Hai""" jawab mereka serempak.

Setelah itu mereka menghilang kembali dengan meninggalkan seberkas cahaya.

 _Kembali kepertempuran._

Kokabiel melemparkan tombak cahayanya kearah para iblis muda berkumpul, dan...

 **BLLAARRRR...**

Terjadilah ledakan yang mengguncang akademi Kuoh. Namun keanehan terjadi, setelah terjadi ledakan para iblis muda tidak merasakan sakit sedikitpun, padahal sudah terjadi ledakan.

Dengan perlahan, mereka mulai membuka mata mereka untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Namun mereka hanya melihat punggung seorang pemuda bersurai merah dimana didepan pemuda itu tercipta dinding yang sangat tebal dari pasir.

"Apa kalian tidak apa-apa" ucap pemuda itu. Tidak ada jawaban yang didapatkan dari pertanyaan yang dia lontarkan. Pemuda itu kemudian berbalik hanya untuk melihat wajah syok dari iblis yang dia lindungi.

"Kuanggap diamnya kalian adalah iya" ucap kembali pemuda itu. "Selebihnya serahkan pada kami" lanjutnya.

Setelah mengatakan itu, dia kemudian menghilangkan tembok pasirnya dan terlihatlah kerusakan yang diakibatkan oleh tombak cahaya kokabiel tadi.

"Seperti biasa, pertahananmu memang mutlak, Gaara" ucap salah satu temannya yang baru datang.

"Namun tetap saja, belum mampu menyayingi Susanomu, Sasuke" balasnya kemudian.

"Yosh, dengan semangat muda aku akan mulai menyerang" ucap satu pemuda dengan gaya rambut berbentuk mangkok.

"Tapi ingat jangan berlebihan" "Gomen Gaara-kun, aku tidak janji karena semangat mudaku sedang membara" balas pemuda mangkok itu.

"Terserah kau saja. Asal jangan libatkan kami jika terjadi sesuatu yang bisa membuat Taicho marah" kali ini Sasuke yang membalas.

"Tenang saja, Sasuke-kun" balasnya kembali.

Setelah menhucapkan itu, mereka mendonggak hanya untuk melihat kemurkaan sang malaikat jatuh.

"Kurang ajar, siapa kalian yang berani-beraninya mengganggu kesenanganku untuk membunuh adik Maou itu?" ucap murka kokabiel.

"Kau tidak perlu tau siapa kami. Cukup kau hanya tau bahwa kami yang akan membunuhmu" balas Sasuke dengan datarnya.

"He, apa yang bisa iblis rendahan sepertmu bisa lakukan" ucap remeh kokabiel.

Namun tanpa disangka, salah satu dari tiga orang yang berdiri menantangnya hilang dan muncul di belakangnya sambil ingin melayangkan tendangan. Tanpa sempat bertahan, dia terkena telak tendangan tersebut.

 **BUAGH...**

Setelah terkena, dia meluncur dengan cepat kebawah dan terhempas dengam tanah. "Ugh, sialan kuat sekali tendangannya" ucapnya dengan sedikit kesakitan.

"Jangan lengah da-Teshi-san" ucap kembali sang penendang. Muncul di depan kokabiel sambil melayangkan tendangan, namun kali ini kokabiel mampu menghindar dengan melompat ke belakang. Tapi tanpa dia sadari, salah satu penantangnya sudah ada di belakang sambil menyiapkan salah satu tehniknya...

 ** _"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu"_**

Ternyata itu adalah Sasuke yang melapaskan tehniknya. Tidak mau terkena cuma-cuma, Kokabiel bermaksud untuk terbang. Tapi kakinya sudah di tangkap oleh gumpalan pasir.

"Ku harap kau tidak melupakanku, da-Teshi-san" ucap Gaara.

"Saialan!!!" umpat Kokabiel dan...

 **BLLAARR...**

Ledakn tercipta hasil dari berbenturnya tubuh Kokabiel dengan tehnik milik Sasuke.

"Apa sudah selesai?" guman Sasuke. Dia kemudian menghilang dan muncul di samping temannya.

"Dilihat dari lawan kita, kurasa belum. Terlebih lagi dia belum mengeluarkan kartu As-nya" balas Gaara.

Setelah Gaara mengatakan itu, dari ledakan berhembus angin yanh sangat kencang.

"KURANG AJAR KALIAN IBLIS RENDAHAN" murka Kokabiel. Dia kemudian menciptakan tombak cahaya dan melemparkan kearah Sasuke dan Kawan-kawannya. Namun tombak itu tertahan oleh dinding pasir yang tercipta dihadapan lawannya.

Lalu Sasuke menghilang dan muncul disamping Kokabiel sambil menebas Kokabiel, Namun masih sempat membuat pedang cahaya untuk menahan tebasan itu.

"Kau cepat juga iblis" ucap Kokabiel. "Hn" balas singkat Sasuke. Adu kenjutsu terjadi antara Sasuke dan Kokabiel, namun melihat sedikit celah, Kokabiel mencoba menusukkan pedangnya kearah Sasuke.

Sasuke berhasil menghindar, namum tetap saja dia terkena sedikit tusukan itu di pipinya dan mengularkan sedikit asap.

"Walau hanya goresan, tapi luka dari padang cahayanya sangat perih" guman Sasuke. "Aku harus berhati-hati" ucapnya kembali.

Sasuke kembali maju, dia muncul di samping Kokabiel lalu menebaskan pedangnya. Namun refleks dari seorang veteran perang masih mampu menghindar.

Tapi itulah yang di tunggu Sasuke, karena di sana sudah ada Rock lee yang siap melancarkan serangan kearah Kokabiel.

 **BUAGH...**

Terkena telak di pipi, membuat Kokabiel terlempar beberapa meter.

"Aku lupa kalau yang kulawan bukan satu, tapi tiga" guman Kokabiel sambil mengusap sedikit darah di ujung bibirnya.

"Sugoi na, ini kedua kalinya kau mengenaiku. Tapi sekarang tidak lagi" setelah itu dia merentangkan sayapnya dan terbang keatas.

Namun, baru beberapa meter dari permukaan tanah dia kembali jatuh akibat tehnik Sasuke...

 _" **Raiton: Lighting Thunder"**_

Tiba-tiba muncul petir dari atas dan menyambar tubuhnya, dan membuatnya kembali jatuh.

"Argh, sialan. Kalian benar-benar membuatku marah. Tidak akan ku maafkan" ucap Kokabiel. Lalu dia mengeluarkan sesuatu seperti ular dan mencoba untuk memakannya, namun tiba-tiba entah kenapa tubuhnya tidak bisa ia gerakkan, "Kagemane no jutsu berhasil" ucap seseorang yang muncul dari kegelapan.

"Shikamaru-kun?" ucap Rock Lee heran, soalnya hanya mereka bertiga yang diperintahkan menyelesaikan masalah ini.

"Taicho menyuruhku. Kalian terlalu lama katanya, walau ini membosankan" ucap Shikamaru dengan malasnya.

"Daripada kalian bertanya, lebih baik kalian cepat menyelesaikan pertarungan ini. Aku ingin cepat kembali dan melanjutkan tidurku" ucapnya kembali dengan malas.

"Baiklah" ketika Sasuke ingin membunuh Kokabiel, tiba-tiba muncul suara seperti bor yang dengan cepat menggilas tubuh Kokabiel tanpa ampun.

Setelah berkali-kali menyerang ditempat yang sama, putaran itu berhenti dan meloncat kearah Shikamaru dan tampaklah seorang pemuda dengan tatto segita terbalik di kedua pipinya dan seekor anjing putih yang besar.

"Ora-ora-ora, kalian bersenang-senang tanpa mengajakku. Apa kalian ingin ku pukul ha?" ucap pemuda itu sambil teriak-teriak.

"Sudah lah Kiba, setidaknya kau yang ambil serangan terakhir, mendokusai ne" ucap Shikamaru pada pemuda di sampingnya.

"Tapi setidaknya ajak aku juga dong kalau mau bersenang-senang" balas Kiba dengan cemberut.

"Sudahlah, dari pada kalian bertengkar, apa Kokabiel sudah mati?" ucap Gaara sambil melerai adu mulut Kiba dan Shikamaru.

Baru saja mereka ingin memastikan, muncul cahaya putih merusak kekkai yang telah di buat oleh Kokabiel dan dengan cepat menuju posisi Kokabiel.

"Yare-yare, nampaknya aku benar-benar terlambat. Tapi setidaknya kalian tidak membunuhnya" ucap cahaya itu.

Setelah cahaya putih itu hilang, terlihatlah sang Hakuryuko dalam balutan mode Belence Brekernya(betul ngak?) yang terlihat megah.

"Baiklah, biar aku yang urus sisanya mulai dari sini" ucapnya kembali, kemudian mengangkat tubuh kokabiel yang penuh luka parah di pundaknya dia berkata "Katakan pada kelompok iblis itu, bahwa tindakan kokabiel ini tidak ada sangkut-pautnya dengan fraksi da-Teshi dan sebagai buktinya pemimpin da-Teshi mengirimku secara lansung sebagai perwakilan permintaan maaf atas kejadian ini" kemudian dia meleset pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Baiklah, masalah ini sudah selesai. Mari kita ketempat iblis muda itu melaporkan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya dan kembali ke apartement untuk istirahat" ucap Gaara sambil melangkah menuju kearah Rias dan Sona.

.

.

.

Para iblis muda itu hanya mampu terbengong melihat apa yang terjadi di depan mereka. Pertempuran yang menurut mereka sangat sulit, namun mampu di selesaikan hanya dalam jangka waktu sebentar saja oleh sekelompok pemuda yang tiba-tiba datang entah dari mana.

"Sona" "Aku tau Rias, mereka bukan hanya kuat, tapi cukup kuat" ucap Sona memotong perkataan Rias.

Lain Sona dan Rias, lain pula yang dirasakan oleh Kiba Yuuto. Dia hanya bisa terkagum dengan kecepatan yang dimiliki salah satu dari pemuda itu, _'aku sanksi kalau dia pasti masih menahan kecepatanyan'_ ucapnya dalam hati.

Sedangkan Hyudo Issei hanya mampu melonggo sambil mulut terbuka melihat pertempuran yang terjadi tadi. Lawan yang hampir membunuh mereka dengan mudah dikalahkan oleh sekelompok iblis yang datang tiba-tiba.

Masih sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing, tanpa sadar orang yang mereka pikirkan sudah ada di depan mereka berdiri dengan bingung ada apa yang terjadi pada sekelompok iblis muda itu.

"Khem" deheman berasal dari pemuda berambut merah, dan nampak hal itu berhasil menarik kembali kesadaran kumpulan iblis muda itu.

"Baguslah kalian sudah kembali" ucap Gaara, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku tau kalian kagum dengan pertarungan kami, tapi setidak jangan sampai kalian sampai segitunya mencuekin kami yang sudah berdiri disini sejak beberapa menit yang lalu" ucap Gaara sedikit jengkel karena di cuekin.

"Baiklah, hiraukan saja apa yang di katakan tamanku walau itu merepotkan sih" ucap Shikamaru "Hakuryuko tadi mengatakan bahwa apa yang di lakukan Kokabiel tadi tidak ada sangkut-pautnya dengan fraksi da-Tashi, dia melakukan dengan kehendaknya sendiri" jelas Shikamaru menyampaikan pesan dari Hakuryuko.

"Tapi tetap saja dia hampir membunuh kami" ucap Rias mulai marah. "Masalah itu kami tidak tau apa-apa, tapi yang jelas kalian masih bisa menhirup nafas saat ini" balas Sasuke menggapi ucapan Rias.

"Tapi-" "Sudah lah Rias, kita tidak perlu memperluas masalah ini. Biar para Maou yang membahasnya nanti. Tapi sebelum itu, kalian siapa? tiba-tiba muncul dan membantu kami" ptong Sona atas ucapam Rias sekaligus bertanya.

"Untuk masalah siapa kami, itu kalian belum saatnya mengetahui siapa kami, yang jelas kami adalah teman kalian. Bukan karena sesama iblis kami menganggap kalian teman kami, tapi pada dasarnya kalian, bukan, tapi salah satu dari kalian adalah orang terpenting bagi Taicho kami" ucap Shikamaru dengan malas.

"Tapi-" "Sudahlah nona, kalau temanku bilang seperti itu maka kami tidak bisa membeberkan siapa kami" ucap Sasuke dengan datarnya. "Terlebih itu-" perkataan Sasuke terpotong akibat munculnya dua cahaya di sampimg mereka.

"Sasuke-kun, kalian terlalu lama. Taicho mulai tidak sabar ingin istirahat" "I-itu benar, S-sasuke-san" ucap terbata-bata salah satu perempuan yang baru muncul.

"Baiklah-baiklah, mari kita pergi minna" ucap Sasuke sambil melahkah pergi.

"Tunggu dulu Sasuke-kun" ucap gadis yamg pertama berbicara tadi. "Apa lagi Sakura?" "Taicho bilang kita harus membantu memperbaiki tempat ini akibat serangan Kokabiel tadi" ucap gadis itu aka Sakura.

"Cih, buat apa? lagian dia tidak melihatnya" ucap Sasuke cuek sambil melanjutkan langkahnya. "Sasuke, seharusnya kaulihat disana" ucap Gaara sambil menunjuk keatas bangunan akademi Kuoh.

Mengikuti arah yang di tunjuk oleh Gaara, mereka semua berpaling kearah tersebut hanya untuk melihat dua cahaya merah yang melihat mereka dengan tajam seakan-akan menjanjikan rasa sakit.

 _'Cih, sih Dobe itu'_ "Baiklah, mari kita perbaiki tempat ini dan kembali ke apartement untuk istirahat" ucap Sasuke pasrah.

Beberapa menit telah berlalu, kini terlihat akademi Kuoh telah kembali seperti sediakala, seakan-akan tidak pernah terjadi pertempuran di tempat itu.

"Baiklah, karena sudah selesai, kami mohon undur diri. Tapi sebelum itu, Hinata-chan" ucap Sakura sambil menyebut salah satu teman perempuannya.

"Hai, Sakura-chan" ucap Hinata sambil merongoh kantung ninjanya dan mengeluarkan subuah benda yang jika dilhat adalah sebuah kalung.

"Ini" sambil menyerahkan kalung itu ke Sakura. "Arigato, Hinata-chan" balas Sakura.

Setelah mengambil kalung itu, Sakura kemudian mendekat kepada Sona dan dengan cepat dia mengalungkan kalung itu dileher jenjang Sona lalu berkata "Itu ole-ole dari Taicho kami. Kalung itu tidak akan pernah lepas kecuali Taicho kami yang menginginkan kalung itu lepas" ucap Sakura setelah memasangkan kalung itu "Kalung itu hanya ada dua, dan orang yang memakainya hanya orang yang sangat berarti bagi Taicho kami" lanjut Sakura.

Setelah itu, Sakura mulai melangkah menjauh dari Sona dan berucap "Nampaknya kami sudah terlalu lama disini. Kami harus kembali karena Taicho kami bukan orang yang suka menunggu. Ja ne" setelah itu mereka semua menghilang meninggalkan seberkas cahaya.

"Sona, bisa kau jelaskan siapa dalang yang mengirim orang-orang itu? terlebih lagi kalung itu. Siapa sih orang yang mereka panggil Taicho sih?" ucap Rias sewot dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini.

Sona yang masih fokus memerhatikan kalung yang dia gunakan saat ini. kalung itu berbentuk cristal berwarna ungu senada dengan warna matanya, ditambah di kiri kanan cristal itu ada cristal kecil lagi menambahkan keindahan kalung itu. (Kalung Tsunade yang di berika pada Naruto).

"Entah lah Rias, aku juga tidak tau siapa dalang dari semua ini" ucap Sona dengan pelan dan penasaran.

"Daripada memikirkan itu, lebih baik kita istirahat. Dan Rias kita harus ke Underworld dan melaporkan hal ini pada Yondai Mauo" ucap Sona kemudian.

"Baiklah. Tapi besok saja kita kesana, malam ini aki sangat lelah dan hanya ingin istirahat" ucap Risa dengan lelahnya.

"Baiklah Minna, kalian boleh kembali kerumah masing-masing untuk istirahat" ucap Sona kepada budaknya bigitupun Rias.

Setelah itu mereka meniggalkan tempat itu dan kembali kerumah masing-masing tanpa menyadari bahwa besok akan terjadi sesuatu yang menghebohkan.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah menghiasi kota Kuoh. Di sebuah apartement yang di isi sejumlah anak muda tengah melakukan sarapan pagi.

Setelah menyelesaikan sarapannya, pemuda bersurai pirang dengan gaya duren (di rasengan Naruto) membuka suara.

"Baiklah, kalian sudah ku daftarkan sebagai murid baru di akademi Kuoh. Kecuali Itachi Ni-san, dia ku daftarkan sebagai salah satu guru disana. Jadi lakukan seperti biasa dan jangan membuat kehebohan, mengerti?!" ucap Naruto.

"Lalu kamu, apa yang akan kamu lakukan, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke dengan tidak sopannya. "Aku akan menyusul kalian setalah satu minggu kemudian" balas Naruto "Dan berhenti memanggil ku Dobe, Teme!" lanjutnya dengan marah.

"Kalau kau berhenti memanggilku Teme, maka aku akan berhenti memanggilmu Dobe, Dobe" ucap Sasuke sambil mengejek Naruto.

"Cih, dasar Teme" umpat Naruto

"Dobe"

"Teme"

"Dobe"

"Teme"

"Do-"

 **BLETAK, BLETAK**.

"Ucapkan sekali lagi, maka akan ku tambahkan benjolan di kepala kalian" ucap Sakura mulai marah.

"Hai, gomennasai Sakura-Sama" ucap NaruSasu dengan kompak. "Nah, seperti itu kan lebih baik. Baiklah minna, mari kita berangkat. Kalian tidak mau kan hari pertama kita terlambat. Terlebih lagi Itachi Ni-san, are Itachi Ni-san dan Shikamaru kemana?" ucap Sakura ditambah heran karena dua orang yang dia sebut tidak ada.

"Mereka sudah berangkat, lalu pesan Itachi-san dia sendiri yang akan menghukum kalian jika terlambat" ucap seorang pemuda bersurai hitam dengan malasnya. "Itterashai" lanjutnya.

"Apa!!!" dengan itu yang tersisa di ruangan itu dengan tergesa-gesa bersiap-siap lalu berangkat.

.

.

.

"Hampir saja kita terlambat" ucap pria dengan tatto segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya.

"Ini semua gara-gara sih Dobe" balas Sasuke dengan jengkelnya.

"S-sudah-sudah, setidaknya kita tidak terlambat, iyakan Sakura-chan" ucap Hinata dengan sedikit tergugup.

"Hm" Sakura mengiyakan dengan anggukan serta gumaman.

Namun ketika mereka melangkah masuk lebih jauh kedalam akademi Kuoh, tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan dari samping mereka...

"KALIAN...!!!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Yo muncul lagi author baru ini.

Disini menceritakan satu tahun setelah perginya Naruto, dan kembali lagi dengan membawa sekumpulan orang-orang merepotkan.

Selanjutnya ada juga adegan fight yang membosankan, jadi maafkan kalau membosankan.

Orang merepotkan yamg dibawa Naruto adalah tim yang dulu dia terlantarkan, dan sebagai catatan mereka adalah iblis.

Selanjutnya tentang bidak apa yang mereka komsumsi akan terbongkar seiring berjalannya cerita.

Balasan review...

Ikachaya: Kalau masalah salah satu pair Naruto akan muncul nanti kok, lalu Sasuke tuh dia sudah muncul.

andhie802: dia pergi cuma satu tahun aja kok.

Nara Sigembor: bukan akatsuki, tapi sekumpulan orang aneh (digebukin)

Fahzi Lutzifer: lihat aja nanti kedepannya.

dan yang terakhir saya ingin ucapkan banyak terima kasih untuk para pembaca yang mendukung saya dan doakan semoga biasa menyelesaikan fic ini dengan cepat.

Untuk masalah update chap selanjutnya, munkin akan satu minggu lagi, karena data sudah krisis dan final di kampus sudah menggila jadi sabar aja menunggu oke.

sekian dari saya.

 **NIGHT FURY LOG OUT**

 **(HIRAISHIN NO JUTSU)**


End file.
